What's Goin ON?
by razzleandazzled
Summary: ¤UPDATED 3-23¤Note To Self: I am different this year. I will have Gordo. I will get what I want. I will not be innocent little Lizzie anymore. I'm a free spirit.*UPDATED=IMPORTANT A/N...PLEASE READ!!!* CHAP 28-Secrets Revealed
1. Twisted Reality

What's Goin' ON?!? Chap 1  
  
Twisted Reality  
  
Scene: Lizzie is walking awkwardly through the unfamiliar hallways of Hillridge High School. As she turns every corner, she sees entangled teens, mauling each other against the lockers. She sees the older football players stare as she walks by. Lizzie self-consciously pulls down her mini- denim skirt, and rethinks her outfit.   
  
Animated Lizzie: Where are my friends in this land called OZ?!?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie! Over here!  
  
Lizzie turns her head around to see her best friend, Miranda Sanchez walking towards her with a guy strutting behind her. But Lizzie didn't think twice about the guy, she was fixated on how incredibly awesome her best friend looked. Lizzie hadn't seen Miranda since she had left for New York City for her family vacation. Lizzie missed Miranda, and Gordo too, as she had the time of her life, thousands of miles away.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh, Miranda! You look gorgeous! Ok, whatever you did over vacation, do share the glory with me!  
  
Lizzie noticed that the guy had moved beside Miranda, and was staring at Lizzie.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Uh.excuse me, but what do I owe this pleasure of the hot stranger staring at me?  
  
Then Lizzie got hit with a sudden twisted reality. That wasn't just any high-school hottie. That was-that was Gordo! But, Lizzie was determined to find out what had transformed her merely adequate looking friend, into Hollywood's Heartthrob. But Lizzie already knew. Gordo had no longer long tufts of curly brown hair, instead, it was cut short, and it looked really good. Small curls caressed the back or Gordo's neck, and he was definitely more muscular.and tanner, and at least a few inches taller, so that he would be taller than both the girls. But this wasn't just Gordo.this was Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Uh, Lizzie, what are you staring at??  
  
But Lizzie hadn't heard the question; she was too busy swooning over the new Gordo. He really was more muscular. He was wearing a dark blue T- Shirt, which clung to him, in all the right places; it really brought out his eyes, too. Lizzie has never seen Gordo look so, so, different.  
  
Gordo: Uh, Lizzie, are you ok?  
  
Animated Lizzie: Ooooh.  
  
His voice was also much deeper, and it sounded so, sexy. But then Lizzie realized..  
  
Animated Lizzie: Ew! That's, that's, GORDO!  
  
Lizzie: stuttering Uh, uh, no-no. I-I'm fine. I, I have to get to class.  
  
Lizzie quickly left her friends view, and leaned against a locker, her head reeling with disbelief. This was Gordo here.this wasn't a Shane West, or Josh Hartnett.this was Gordo. And that's why it felt so wrong. Lizzie was so sure she had lost it. What had possessed her to think of stuff like that, and stare at the way his Adam's apple moved up and down fluently, as he spoke. Wait- - Lizzie had to stop barricading herself with these ridiculous thoughts!  
  
Animated Lizzie: I know when I'm beaten.  
  
Lizzie approached her homeroom class, English Literature. She looked around the room for a familiar face, but was astonished when she realized she was in a room with all upper classmen.  
  
Animated Lizzie: We have 4 minutes before the bell.there must be some freshmen in this class!  
  
Lizzie chose a seat in the middle row, 3 seats back. She looked around the room, and most of the older kids were looking at her as if she was meddling in what was not supposed to be meddled in. Then, the creaked open, and Lizzie snuck a peek at who was entering. It was Gordo. He sat directly in front of her, smiling at her as he sat down.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Remember.breathe.one.two.three.breathe.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Almost perfect.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Uh.did I just say that? Rewind. tcefrep tsomla  
  
As the class started, Lizzie could do nothing but the help herself from staring at the back of Gordo's neck. Lizzie had to be sure this would be the longest class in her twisted reality she likes to call life. 


	2. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel Two Weeks Later  
  
Lizzie sat uneasily on her bed, as she conjugated irregular verbs in Spanish. She had seized her feelings of Gordo to herself. Mostly because she didn't know what those feelings were, why there were there, and how they had gotten there. Things were going ok at school; she could talk to him with less pressure than what it had been at first, she would just brush off the attraction some how, like rummaging through her bag. She knew that Gordo would never think of her the same if he knew, if he really knew. So she couldn't let that happen. But Lizzie was never one to keep secrets. She knew, in the back of her mind that he would eventually find out. But that couldn't happen anytime soon, especially with this new girl.  
  
Lizzie could get the image of this girl very clearly. Her name was Julia Felter. She had shoulder length brown hair, which was perfectly layered all around. Lizzie knew she didn't like this girl. She had light blue eyes, like and angel. But all Lizzie saw her, as was a fallen angel. She'd walk through the hall and give everyone fake smiles, and Gordo was already twisted in her hallo. And the scary thing is about this girl, everyone seemed to like her. Kate was decent, which is a lot more than other people can say. And it seemed like almost all the guys literally lusted over her. And for some odd reason, she had chosen Gordo. But something nagged in the back of Lizzie's head. It was saying: oh, you know why.  
  
It was that Gordo had somehow gotten extremely attractive over 3 months, and because Lizzie was stupid, she didn't do anything to get what she wanted, and so she got to sit in her room, all alone with only her Spanish book. That's what Lizzie knew, and apparently what she knew, was far too dull.  
  
Ring Lizzie got up lazily and stared at the phone debating whether she should pick it up, or let the machine get it. Sighing heavily, Lizzie reached down to pick the phone off the consol. As it rang, it called out in her mind what she wished wouldn't be said the most. It told her that she needed a reality check. That she needed to pull herself together-  
  
Lizzie: in a quick-tempered voice Hello?  
  
Miranda: concerned voice Lizzie, are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. I just have a headache, and the phone keeps telling-Um, never mind.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, did you just say that your phone, talks to you?  
  
Lizzie: Just drop it ok? Hey, I need to get out of the house. Do you want to meet me at the Digital Bean, in about 15 minutes?  
  
Miranda: Ooook. But you're gonna tell me about those conversations with your phone when we get there.  
  
Lizzie: Ha, ha. All I can tell you is that it doesn't shut up when it's already said what I don't need to hear.  
  
But Lizzie was talking to a dial tone. Her friends have deserted her, whether they knew it or not. Gordo was caught up in his new girlfriend, even though Lizzie was sure that Julia though of him as "Flavor of the Week".  
  
As Lizzie walked to the Digital Bean, she recalled what had happened within the last two weeks. Lizzie thought she had feelings for Gordo, wait-the feelings were unmistakable. She knew more than ever now, that she had fallen in love with Gordo. But now, now it was simply too late for that. Gordo had a girlfriend. He was definitely serious about her too. She had seen the way they had stared into each other's eyes before they shared a highly intimate, very public first kiss in the hallway, a few days ago. Lizzie knew that stare. She had had it with Ronny. She though she was in love with him, but she didn't know love could feel like this. But the moment she experienced something so joyful, something so relieving, it had been snatched away, yet again. And this time, by the same reason. Another girl. Before Lizzie had realized what was happening, she found herself sitting on a solemn bench, lined along the desolate sidewalk. In almost an instant, Lizzie felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She went to rub them, but she just didn't have enough energy. She felt every remote moment she had ever shared with Gordo that even brought a smile to her face wash away in a flurry of emotions. She had lost one of the best treasures in her life. She had lost it, to her astonishment, before she had even realized she had it.  
  
Lizzie burst through the doors to the Digital Bean, determined to get to the bathroom before anyone she knew saw her. She pushed her way past crowds of people, and knocked an iced mocha-chino right off a bus-boys tray. Not like she meant to, but her eyes were so filled with tears, the only remote resemblance between people came out as blurry ghosts. One blurry ghost past her after another, until she made her way to the ladies' room and pushed the door open with all her strength. Lizzie turned the corner and faced the mirror, instantly reaching for a paper towel, and soap. Then a voice behind her stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie? What are you doing in here?  
  
Gordo took a long look at Lizzie's reflection in the mirror. His brow furred, and Lizzie's eyes watered much harder then they had before. Gordo walked closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. This sent shivers throughout her entire body, and her arm was cold to touch.  
  
Gordo: Are you ok?  
  
Lizzie looked at her blurry ghost in the mirror, and back to Gordo's blurry ghost.  
  
Lizzie: Um, yeah. I-I just got some sand in my eyes.  
  
Gordo: Oh, well, you know. Can I tell you something?  
  
Lizzie looked up quickly; her eyes stopped watering on the spot. Slowly, lonesome tears snaked their way across her face, and dripped off her chin onto her collarbone. Lizzie was preparing herself for what Gordo was going to say. So many thoughts raced through her mind, in a split second's time. She had a deep yearn to hear Gordo to confess his love to her. But what she heard hit her with the force of freight train.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie? You're in the guys' bathroom.  
  
Lizzie just turned on her heel and ran, until she got to the door with the stick figure of a girl on it, and pushed her way through. Words couldn't describe how embarrassed she was. Her body felt like it was on slow motion as she cleaned herself up. When she left the bathroom, the black streaks of makeup were no longer underneath her eyes, but her face was somewhat blotchy, but no one would be able to notice in the lighting. When Lizzie walked into the main room, she saw Miranda sitting with Gordo. Gordo with a girl; Gordo with Julia. Now when she realized it, Gordo kissing Julia. Lizzie felt her stomach do a gigantic flop, as Miranda waved her over. All Lizzie felt like doing was crawling under a rock, in Tahiti.  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie. Hiding out in the bathrooms again?  
  
Lizzie felt Gordo watching her as her face flustered.  
  
Lizzie: I guess you could say that.  
  
Lizzie sat down next to Miranda, and across from Julia. Gordo and Julia seemed to be scooted very close to each other, their hands entangled underneath the table. Lizzie felt uneasy as she watched Julia shoot Gordo goo-goo-eyes, and him return the flattery. Lizzie had no one to turn to. Gordo was off in his own world, playing tonsil-hockey with Julia, and Miranda was indulged in a fan magazine. Lizzie continued to go unnoticed, as she watched to dream-team go at it. Gordo had done some cute thing that comes with the boyfriend trademark that made Julia giggle uncontrollably. Her heart shaped faced turned red, and a few strands a stray hair fell out of position from behind her ears. Gordo and Julia looked deeply into each other's eyes (again), and Lizzie felt as though she was witnessing to gates of Hell opening before her very eyes. A look of pure hatred portrayed across her face, Lizzie continued to watch them. Gordo sweetly caressed her cheeks with the back of his hands, proceeding to lightly pull the stray strands of hair back behind her ears. She leaned in slowly, both their eyes fluttered close, and once again, Gordo and Julia were embraced in yet another romantic kiss. Lizzie felt like her knees were jell-o. She could feel the blood suddenly rush to her head, causing a slow swelling feeling. Gordo was slipping through her fingers. Every time Julia batted her long eyelashes at him, Gordo would take a slow step away from Lizzie, and closer to Julia. Every time Lizzie looked at Gordo, he seemed more distant. Whether Julia or Gordo knew it or not. Lizzie stared intently at them. She knew in the back of her mind, what she had to do if she wanted to be happy. If she wanted her gleaming gem back in her life. If she wanted Gordo back in her life. Julia was certainly a fallen angel. And now she had fallen into the arms of the wrong guy. And all Lizzie could do to stop it is the thing that she dreaded the most. 


	3. Sabotage

Chap 3 Sabotage Disclaimer: I own zilch, except for new characters A/N: This chapter includes some sexual references, ect. That is mostly why I put it under PG-13.but if you feel uncomfortable with sexual stuff.you have been forewarned. I also made up Gordo's birthday. This chapter also include some swears, but they gang is in high school now.  
  
Word spread about Gordo and Julia very quickly. They were hardly ever seen without each other, which meant Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda spent a lot less time together. Miranda seemed to understand, mostly because she had met a group of sophomores from her gym class that she spent a lot of passing time with. Lizzie was usually seen alone in hallways, or alone in a group of people in hallways. It hurt Lizzie to feel so inadequate, that her friends wouldn't even consider her feelings. They just went gallivanting with all these new people, and rarely bothered to even recognize Lizzie's presence. And things were getting worse, as the first dance lurked around the corner. And everyone who is anyone would go to Ethan Craft's after party, mostly because Ethan had become a well-respected football player.  
  
Lizzie lurked down the hallway, with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She reached her locker, and as she was about to reach for the lock, Ethan appeared down the corner.  
  
Ethan: Yo, Lizzie. Am I gonna see you at my party tomorrow night? It's gonna be straight up awesome.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I don't know. I don't really have anyone to go with.  
  
Ethan: Go solo. The party's gonna be kickin'. I wont take no for an answer.  
  
Lizzie: sighing through her nose Well, I guess I have no choice, do I?  
  
Ethan: That's the spirit, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie just continued to turn her lock. For some odd reason, Ethan just didn't affect her anymore. As she looked back on her Junior High years, she decides Ethan wasn't even worth her time, and looking back, he wasn't that good looking either. Just good hair on a nice body. No substance; now Gordo, Gordo had plenty of substance. He had a character all his own. And that was exactly why Lizzie had to go to this party, and try her hardest to break Gordo and Julia up. ** Lizzie stepped out of the gym doors, and felt the cool nights air brace her skin and cool her sweat. The dance had been lame; she went with Miranda, who had suddenly vanished throughout the first ten minutes of the night. During the night, when she wasn't in the bathroom, pretending to indulge herself with make up and beauty products, she was sneaking around by the DJ table, spying on what Gordo and Julia were doing. Their hips were swaying together to the low-key hip-hop song. They looked happy, but Lizzie knew she could make him happier. She knew she could. She wouldn't be wearing her dark denim, whiskered mini skirt with a low cut V-Neck shirt with cap sleeves if she didn't want to catch someone's attention. The shirt had dark blue and light blue stripes; and Lizzie knew she looked good. She could tell the guys thought so too, as she walked past them, their heads would follow. Sure, it was shallow, but it was a definite confidence booster. Lizzie waited out in the entrance to the school for Miranda to come outside, so they could get their ride to Ethan' party. Just then, Lizzie saw the familiar hair of her friend stumbling through a group of druggies.  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA! OVER HERE!  
  
Lizzie yelled as she jumped up and down, to see if her friend had heard her. Miranda walked over, gave her a weak smile and lead Lizzie to her moms car. The car ride to Ethan's wasn't too long, so the silence seemed less awkward. Lizzie sat in the back seat, and looked out the window at the night's stars. Tonight was so beautiful. Lizzie knew by the end of the night, Julia could be out in the dust, while Gordo and Lizzie took a romantic walk underneath the stars. The starlight would reflect off of Lizzie, and Gordo would brush her face lightly and kiss-  
  
Miranda: Lizzie! Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie snapped back into the real world, and jumped out of the door her friend had extended for her. She gave her a weak smile, as she waited for Miranda to say goodbye to her mom, and that she'd be home by 2 'o'clock and Gordo would walk them home. Lizzie's heart made a leap. Gordo would be walking her home for at least 15 minutes alone. She could feel the possibilities surging through her body. Hear mind allowed her to imagine, to dream, to scheme ways that she would be able to finally hold him in her arms. Without Julia. And that's the way Lizzie liked it.  
  
Miranda pushed Ethan's door open, and almost took a step back to fight the blaring music trying to escape into the quiet streets. Lizzie pulled her friends wrist back, before she stepped over the threshold. Miranda turned around, looking at Lizzie, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Miranda: What's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: I need some more air, so I'm just going to go around back, ok?  
  
Miranda: Ok.  
  
Lizzie knew that Miranda probably wouldn't care if she were getting a leg amputated. That's just how things were now. Miranda had her 'friends', and Lizzie could find her own. But, she really didn't want to. Or at least not tonight.  
  
Lizzie P.O.V  
  
I could have sworn I had looked everywhere at Ethan's. I checked upstairs, downstairs, the basement, and to even my displeasure, the attic that allowed hardly any head room. There is just no hope in trying to find Gordo anymore. When I walked down the stairs, I saw Miranda grinding slowly with her new boyfriend, or whatever he was. I was alone. I looked around, and saw nothing but couples on the dance floor, but none of them seemed to be Gordo and Julia.  
  
End Lizzie P.O.V  
  
Discouraged, Lizzie turned on her heel and walked out onto the patio. Looking around, she saw the desolate in-ground pool in front of her. Off to the side was the small pool house, will one single light on it, shinning onto the gazebos roof. Lizzie sat on a wooden patio chair, her arms sagging with lifelessness. This was not her night. She was just going to have to break Julia and Gordo up another time. Lizzie heard the slow KC and JOJO song playing over the speakers. In a sudden whirl, Lizzie was being held tightly in someone's strong arms. Swaying back and forth to the music, and resting her head on their strong shoulder. Lizzie looked up into the familiar blue gray eyes of her dance partner, and smiled sweetly. He said something to her, which got drowned away by the sound of a splash--  
  
Lizzie shot straight back into reality, as she got sprayed with freezing cold water from the pool. She looked up to see some jocks had decided to go for an 11 o clock swim. She was about to lay back down, when she looked to her right to see the same blue gray eyes next to her.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo? When did you come over here?  
  
Gordo: Um, a few minutes ago. You were daydreaming.  
  
Lizzie noticed the random spots of water on his white T-Shirt, which had apparently hit him too. Lizzie knew she shouldn't, but she really couldn't resist the temptation.  
  
Lizzie: Where's Julia?  
  
Gordo kind of moved his head nervously away from Lizzie. She was hoping for this moment, she was hoping for her work to be done without her help. Lizzie just started at him until he made eye contact with her again.  
  
Gordo: Uh, she's-she's, uh. she's dancing with Jeff Cambridge.  
  
Lizzie's heart made a leap, more like skipped a beat as she looked at her friend, who was obviously going through some turmoil in his love life.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! That's- that's horrible!  
  
Gordo: It is?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. I mean, if I had a boyfriend who I claimed to love, I wouldn't be seen dancing with another guy, let alone want to. I'm sure a lot of other girls would say the same.  
  
Gordo: Well, you know, she asked me if it were ok.  
  
Lizzie pretended to make a big deal out of this. She knew Julia had been real smart, asking his sincere permission, it's one of the most loyal things a girl can do, but Lizzie knew she had to milk Gordo for all he was worth.  
  
Lizzie: I cannot believe the nerve of that girl! She asked you just so she could rub it in your face. Trust me Gordo, I'm a girl. I do know how this stuff works.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, at his feet, and then a long look at Lizzie again. He seemed to be thinking about what she had said, and judging by the look on his face, it seemed as though he were taking her side. The Gordo looked up, a half dazed; half confused look on his face.  
  
Gordo: You may be right. But Julia would never want to hurt me, not after all we've been through so far. I need to go talk to her.  
  
Gordo got up really quickly, and found his way back into the crowded room.  
  
Lizzie P.O.V  
  
What did Gordo mean when he said, after all we've been through? What had they been through? I can't believe what I just heard-- does this actually mean that Gordo, Gordo has, that he was no longer a virgin? No, Gordo would never, ever, do that. Or at least I don't think he would ever do that. No, this- - this is GORDO here, he could never do. that. But do I really know, do I know that he wouldn't. I never thought he'd fall so deeply in love with a girl that he'd totally blow me off. Face it McGuire. This is your last chance to prove to yourself you CAN get what you want in life. You need to suck it up and deal with this thing. Plus, I've already gotten this far; I can't just give up hope now. Gordo could be in there, breaking up with Julia right now. He might need a shoulder to cry on. Does it matter that that shoulder might turn into lips?  
  
End Lizzie P.O.V  
  
Gordo pushed through the small herds of people, scanning for Julia. Gordo had never gotten to the state of having Lizzie give him advice. Although, it didn't seem like advice to him. She was kind of aggressive with the whole thing. But Lizzie did have a point. What if Julia had moved on from him? Gordo didn't think he could handle that. He hadn't meant to spill to Lizzie that Gordo and Julia had been through a lot together. But he certainly couldn't deny it. Over the past few days, things had kind of gotten out of control with Julia. He really hadn't meant it to get that way, it just seemed like when he was with Julia, something came out in him, which made him feel like he needed to express himself and his feelings in every and any way possible. Gordo hadn't told Lizzie or Miranda this, because he didn't even know much about it either. Plus, he knew that if Lizzie ever found out what had really happened between him and Julia, she might never think of him the same again. And she was already acting weird enough.  
  
When a crowd broke apart in front of him, he saw Julia, standing with Jeff. They looked pretty comfortable, and Julia's face was red, and flustered. Her eyes were also glassy, and when he looked closer, they seemed to be really close. They looked like Gordo and she had looked after, after, after they were caught half naked in Gordo's bedroom by his father. And that wasn't a happy time. Gordo's father hadn't confided in his mother, but he had given him a stern father to son chat, about the pressures of sexual desires. He said things like, "Because you are turning 15 this month, you must feel older, and your hormones are .", and, "Son, I want you to think before you jump into a decision, and think of the risks." Gordo was thankful that his dad was concerned about him, but not after he had been caught with his girlfriend, in bed. Part of Gordo was angry with his father for walking in, and stopping them and sending Julia home instantly; but another part was relieved his father had walked in on them. He knew it sounded weird, but thinking at that moment, he might not be a virgin, that he had already given himself to another at the age of 14. He was just confused on how he had gotten so close to having sex with Julia, without even knowing it. It was that weird drive he got when he was with her, it must be. Just as Gordo turned to walk to see Julia, he saw Jeff leaning in with his eyes closed. Gordo felt a sudden urge of anger weld up inside of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but in a split seconds time, Gordo's right arm swung back and punched Jeff right in the nose. The music stopped suddenly, and everyone turned towards them, the silence ringing in everyone's ears. Julia was standing, unable to move beside the two guys. Her eyes were alight with worry, like a dear in headlights.  
  
Julia: Gordo?!? What are you doing? I can take care of myself!  
  
But before Gordo could respond, the full weight of Jeff's arm swung into his left eye. Before he knew it, he was holding his hand up to his eye, as he pummeled Jeff in the chin with his remaining arm. Jeff was easily 4 or 5 inches taller, and a good 50 pounds heavier. Jeff literally peeled Gordo off of him, and pushed him into the staircase banister. Gordo flew and hit the banister with all his weight. He felt a sharp jolt of pain run of his spine. He looked over at Julia; she had tears in her eyes, and looked as though she could faint. Then he saw someone else in the crowd, just with a look of more dignity. Lizzie was standing parallel of Jeff, hands on her hips. Gordo got up, with all the strength he could muster, and staggered towards Jeff. Jeff turned on him, as a wolf upon prey.  
  
Jeff: You've come back for more have you? It really goes to show you. Freshmen really are stupid.  
  
Then, someone did the unthinkable. Lizzie stepped into the 'force field', and tried to grab Gordo's arm to pull him away. Gordo looked at her, his eyes somewhat filled with anger, halfway filled with sincerity.  
  
Lizzie: Come on, Gor-  
  
Gordo: STAY OUT OF THIS!  
  
Lizzie flinched at the harshness of Gordo's tone, and stepped back, as if she were on autopilot. Gordo cringed to see Lizzie's eyes cloud over with tears. Gordo knew he had been harsh, but if Lizzie hadn't of given him that expert advice, he would be in perfect condition. Jeff had a full smirk on his face. One he had noticed with his football friends. (A/N: Jeff is a Junior) Lizzie was standing petrified, and Julia had a look of devastation on her face. Before Gordo could do anything, like turn back to Jeff, he felt a powerful blow in his jaw. As he turned his attention to that, he felt, in an instant, a strong kick in the center of his abdomen and he flew 5 feet backwards, and lay lifeless slumped against the wall. Lizzie felt all the power she had surge up inside of her all at once. Lizzie stepped up behind Jeff, and tapped him aggressively on the shoulder. Jeff turned around, a fire blazing deeply in his eyes. Without a second to react, Lizzie swung her hand and slapped him with all her might. The loud slap sound echoed through the dead silent room. Jeff slowly raised his hand to his face, where there was a large imprint of Lizzie's hand, full of rings, on the side of his face. Jeff instantly grabbed Lizzie's arm, and squeezed it really tight. He began to turn it uncomfortably, and Lizzie knew he was trying to break her arm. Lizzie had nothing to do, but then she thought of one thing, one thing she knew could stop him. Without a moment to hesitate, Lizzie kneed Jeff in the groin. A loud moan escaped Jeff before he hit the ground in his agony. When Lizzie though it was safe, she rushed over to Gordo. She ran past Jeff, who was still wiggling on the ground. His hand firmly grasped her ankle, sending her face to slam downward onto the wood floor with a loud crack. The last thing she remembered was looking at Gordo, and her vision fading to black.  
  
Lizzie felt the dampness of blood trickling down the side of her head. Immediately, she panicked. She was being carried, she felt, but she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes. All she could feel was the vibrating pulse of the person carrying her. In an instant, Lizzie felt herself being lowered onto a bed or a couch. She heard footsteps that sounded like pacing, but they returned by her side. The voice was soft, concerned and obviously distressed. They were saying her name, pleading her name over and over. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead, and she let out a small sigh and opened her eyes. Standing above her, Gordo was holding his head in his hands, oblivious to the fact that Lizzie had awakened.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?  
  
Gordo dropped down on his knees to be eye level with Lizzie. He looked from her eyes, to her forehead.  
  
Gordo: Are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I'm fine. But my forehead is throbbing. What happened, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: I don't know what the hell happened tonight, Lizzie. Why the hell would you pull a stunt like that, especially with a guy like that? You could have seriously gotten hurt.  
  
Lizzie raised a cold hand up to Gordo's eye. It had a black and blue ring underneath it, and was kind of swollen. Gordo winced at the touch. Lizzie knew, the moment she said it, Gordo couldn't possibly resist falling for her.  
  
Lizzie: I did it for you, Gordo. I-I don't know. I guess seeing you tonight, on the floor, you know, I panicked. And I know this sounds stupid, but I felt like I had to protect you, especially because Julia wasn't doing anything to stop you to.  
  
Gordo looked away and sighed through his nose. He was still pissed at her for getting involved, and getting hurt for him. And she kept bringing Julia up. She tried to stop him, he remembered. He was just too pig- headed to stop himself and let her explain.  
  
Gordo: Lets clean this cut up.  
  
Gordo lead Lizzie into the master bathroom and shut the door to clean the wound on her forehead. But little did Lizzie know that Miranda was outside the bedroom door. Listening. She was also in the gazebo. Listening. She knew what Lizzie was doing. And it was about time she put an end to it.  
  
When Lizzie and Gordo walked out of the bedroom on the second floor, Miranda wasn't there. Lizzie gave Gordo a quick hug, and thanked him for helping her. He looked in her eyes, and told her that it meant a lot to him that she would put her safety on the line for him. Then, when Lizzie thought she could lean in for a kiss, Miranda walked up the stairs to find them.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie? I need to talk to you. In private.  
  
Gordo looked between Lizzie and Miranda. He backed away, and walked down the staircase. Miranda grabbed Lizzie's wrist and pulled her into the master bedroom.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda?!?  
  
Miranda: Ok, Lizzie. Please tell me. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
  
A/N: don't you love a cliffhanger? Stay tuned for chapter 4, where all hell brakes loose!! A/N: starting next chapter, I'm going to start using regular dialogue, instead of script layout.it seems kind of dull.if you have any private comments or ideas for me, email me at razzleandazzled@aol.com 


	4. Tiger Eyes

Chap 4  
  
Tiger Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no care A/N: I'm changing to regular dialogue cause I'm too lazy to right peoples names out. Plus, it flows better that way. Yes, I right with my write hand. lol And remember; always press F5 to refresh, so you don't miss any updates!!  
  
Lizzie stared in shock as her friend pushed the door open a swung it shut with a loud bang. Miranda glared at Lizzie, a mental fire blazing in her eyes. Lizzie knew what was coming. She could see it in those blazing infernos. And Lizzie was in the perfect mood to act like the wounded puppy.  
  
"Miranda?!?" Lizzie said, snatching her wrist back. Miranda shot her a look of pity, then a pure look of hatred. "Ok, Lizzie. Please tell me. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Miranda defiantly emphasized her point in her statement. She stared Lizzie down' she knew she'd break eventually. But Miranda didn't know that Lizzie had a new self-esteem. She could play too.  
  
"What are you talking about, Miranda. I was just going downstairs to get some punch-" Miranda cut Lizzie off by holding up her hand. Her skin was read and blotchy, like it gets when she's really worked up over something.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Lizzie. I heard you. I heard you tell Gordo about your heroism to save his life. I heard you tell him lies filled with your bull- shit, Lizzie!" A vein in Miranda's left temple was throbbing violently. For a few seconds Lizzie was mesmerized by the vein going in, and out. And in, and out. Then, Lizzie returned to stare down the ferociousness of the tiger-eyes that mirrored her own.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Miranda!" Lizzie' s voice was slowly gaining intensity. She was pissed at Miranda for accusing her, she was pissed at herself for letting Miranda find out. "Just because I am a GOOD friend and try to help my, my, 'so called friends', when they're in danger does not make anything I say bull shit. And how the hell am I supposed to even begin to believe on damn word you say? Huh? Especially when everything you say is dripping with disdain, and-and-jealousy!" Miranda was obviously taken aback by what Lizzie had thrown at her. Dripping with disdain and jealousy?  
  
"Lizzie? What the hell! You know, you are such a bitch! I am not jealous of you! I never will be jealous of you. Face it; you are a lying, cheating, bitch. I know you too well for you to cover up what you're doing! I know that you're just scheming to break Gordo and Julia up. Well, want to know what? That's not going to happen anytime soon. Want to know why?" Miranda was slurring her words together with her anger. Her eyes flashed immediately as Lizzie rolled her eyes and cocked her perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You know why. I can see it; it's underneath your mask. The thing you don't want to hear. Brace yourself Lizzie, this may come as a shock to you. Gordo doesn't love you. He never has loved you; if he did, who do you think he'd be with right now. Sure as hell not Julia. He loves her, Lizzie. Not you," as Miranda said what wrenched Lizzie's heart apart, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her vision blurred over and silent tears snaked their way across her emotionless face.  
  
Lizzie pulled herself together, and remembered all the great times she had spent with Gordo. She felt a fire welding up in her heart, allowing her confidence. "Gordo loves me," she said weakly. Building up strength and volume Lizzie stared Miranda in the eye and pierced her with her confidence. "Gordo does love me; he will love me."  
  
Miranda shook her head. "You just don't get it do you, Lizzie? He is with Julia. And by you splitting him and the girl her loves up, he will never speak to you again. And neither will I," Miranda choked the last words out, almost forcing them to be said. She reminded herself that they needed to be said.  
  
"God damnit! Don't you get it, Miranda? I love Gordo. I need Gordo. And I sure as hell do not need you. I have found love, and it feels good. Maybe, if you weren't so damn petty, you would know how it feels. But you are too busy sticking your head up your ass and bothering me with your lame ass problems! Go to hell, Miranda!" Miranda stood there. Lifeless; unable to move. Lizzie had sunk to a level, a level far too deep. Miranda raised her hand a slapped Lizzie across the face and walked past and muttered something like, "Rot in Hell, Bitch". Lizzie didn't care. She didn't need Miranda to watch out for her. She needed Gordo. And she was going to get him. And that kiss.  
  
Gordo went into the downstairs bathroom and cupped his hands underneath the running faucet. The ice-cold water stunned his palms for a few seconds, but he adjusted quickly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, grimaced, and quickly glanced away. His eye was swelling by the minute; surrounded by a circular bruise, that made a half moon shape underneath his eye. His mom and dad would definitely be more protective of him now; more than ever. He splashed the water over his eye, and winced at the cold of it. He rested both hands on the corners of the sink. He needed to know what he had done to loose his self control. He never though, in a million years, that him, out of all people would throw the first punch. It wasn't like him. "I need to do something about this", Gordo though to himself as he shook his head at his reflection. He knew what was done, was done, and he had to live with the sight of his fist slamming into Jeff's face. Then he thought of how much of an ass he was to the two best people in his life. Not to pick favorites, but he had already dealt with the second best. He just needed to go find Julia, and see if she would ever speak to him again. First, he rinsed water through his curls, and ran his fingers through his hair. Each small ringlet was glistened with water, and looked like it was gelled. He looked up, then back down at his hands. He acted ridiculously. And at this point he didn't know if Julia ever wanted to speak to him again. Gordo was about to leave the room when he heard an abrupt knock on the bathroom door. Gordo raised his eyebrows "Who the hell?" he murmured to himself. He swung the door open to find Julia standing parallel to him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Gordo stared at her for a second. Afraid of what she was going to say. She stood there and sized him up with her eyes. She didn't look too happy; but she didn't look pissed either. She looked confused. She looked at him and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why did you do that David?" Gordo took a double take. She had never called him David before. This was serious. He didn't know how to react.  
  
Gordo sighed really heavily, and looked around the room. He ran his right hand through his hair, and sighed once again through his nose. He didn't know what to say. Testosterone? No, it's not like he's on steroids or anything. "I don't know. Seriously. I just reacted the only way I could think of." Julia looked down at him, almost disappointed.  
  
"That's not you, Gordo. I know you would never do something like that. There had to be something else on your mind."  
  
Julia and Gordo had a long discussion and made up, and made out until it was time to leave the party. Miranda and Lizzie were colder than ice as they walked on the cool California night.  
  
There was a more than awkward silence ringing in the air, and all that was heard was the pounding footsteps of Lizzie's flip flops. Once Miranda had gotten to her house, Lizzie felt so much more comfortable. She was finally alone with Gordo. Finally.  
  
Lizzie slowed down to a complete stop, pretending to readjust her T-Shirt. Gordo stopped and turned around. He gave her a questioning look. Lizzie's heart skipped a beat; had Miranda told Gordo about their fight? Had she told him about Lizzie's scheme to break him and Julia up? Gordo took a deep breath and moved a little closer to Lizzie. She knew this was it; Gordo had found out.  
  
A/N: Yay! Cliffhanger!! Note to all readers: I am not going to be updating very quickly if I do not get any reviews. I am not saying that I will not update, because I love writing this fic, but I need everyone's input!  
  
And I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far: Sum41Bl1nker, FriendsFan1, Kkatz, Devil Boy, apie, and Kieran is God 


	5. I Don't

Disclaimer: I no own, you no care.  
  
I Don't  
  
Lizzie ringed her hands together as her eyed searched Gordo's face. She wasn't sure if he had found out yet. It was really hard to tell. Then again, it always was with Gordo. Hopefully, he was blissfully clueless. But Lizzie had never been that lucky in her life before.  
  
Gordo stopped avoiding what he needed to say. And he was afraid how Lizzie would handle it. He took another deep breath and looked up at the starry sky. He needed support; he couldn't do this now. Not alone. But if he didn't tell Lizzie, how would she be acting towards him in the future? He needed to tell her; then and there.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, obviously taking himself by surprise. She looked up, her eyes very wide with what looked like fear. Gordo wondered if she had suspected this day to come. If she had, would she hate him for making it come true? "I need to tell you something." He had said it. There was no turning back now. Things were going to change, and very quickly.  
  
Lizzie turned her neck away a little, her eyes slowly filling with tears. She was crying; and he hadn't even told her yet. She had to know. Lizzie nodded her head as she turned it back so it as facing him. "Ok," Lizzie said. Gordo stared back at her, wishing he had never brought this up. But, he knew it needed to be said. It would eventually interfere with everything. But in the long run, it would be best for the common good of everybody.  
  
"OK," Gordo cleared his throat a few times, making sure he was going to be able to say this. Each time he cleared his throat, Lizzie flinched and her eyes filled with more tears, until they began to stream down her cheeks. Lizzie closed her eyes very tightly, to stop the tears from running. "Um, I really need to say this. So, here it goes," Gordo was looking at his feet the entire time. "I don't think we should be- -," when Gordo did turn his attention back to Lizzie, he realized she looked miserable. He couldn't lay this on her now. "Lizzie? Are you ok?" Lizzie looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah-yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry; what were you going to say to me, Gordo?" Lizzie looked at him, pleading with him not to say anything more.  
  
"Um, it's not a big deal. Lets just get you home." Gordo couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him to do that to his best friend. But he couldn't wait. He had to tell her, at the mall on Sunday.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat in the malls food court on the rainy Sunday afternoon. The mall was very packed, and very claustrophobic. As they were eating their ice cream and talked about the people that walked by them, Gordo knew he had to tell her. But she still looked so unhappy. She had already gotten an ice cream sundae to ease her mind, but it hadn't helped at all. Now she was staring into space, thinking of something. She was thinking about what he was going to tell her the other night. Maybe Gordo did love her, and he was going to say that he didn't think they should just be friends. And that was why he was so nervous. Or maybe he thought that him and Julia weren't meant to be, and she was the one who made him realize it. Whatever he had to tell Lizzie, she knew it couldn't be bad. But that wasn't even important anymore. All she could think of was her and Miranda's fight. The vision of Miranda yelling at her haunted her; Miranda's words sunk in her heart and echoed through out her body. At night, she was awake with her conscience, begging her to mend things. But two days, and two dark circles later, Lizzie had tried to call Miranda, but she had hung up on her. Things were over with her and Miranda; this time for good.  
  
Lizzie felt a pare of eyes on her. She focused on Gordo; he was staring at her; concerned almost. In an instant, his eyes poured into her own. She wished he would never stop; the feeling that was surging through her veins was so relaxing, so close to home. But of course, him being Gordo, he spoke too soon.  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Gordo wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong. But Lizzie couldn't tell him what she knew was wrong. She had to stall for time.  
  
"What tipped you off?" Lizzie asked. She didn't know what Gordo's response was going to be, but it had to tell her more than she knew.  
  
"Well, you've been acting so distant, you're staring into space, not talking, letting your favorite flavor sundae melt, and you haven't even mentioned Miranda all day. Is there something going on with you two?"  
  
Lizzie sighed loudly to indicate he hit a point. She had devised a plan; a plan to full-proof not to work. "Yes, something happened. I have no idea why, Gordo. She's been so-so mean to me lately for no reason," Lizzie's eyes slowly blurred over with the tears she had left from her hectic life. "Everything was going great, you know? Then she meets a new crowd of friends, and she gets herself a new boyfriend and she totally ignores me. I don't know how much he means to her, but, can't she see it's tearing me apart?" Lizzie was speaking through sobs. She was actually making herself cry. She had touched a sensitive topic; she realized that she had lost everything. "And then, then at the party, I simply asked her about it, and about 2 hours later she approached me, and -and." Lizzie broke down and cupped her face in her hands. Her body was shaking with sobs. Gordo scooted his chair directly next to hers and put his muscular arm around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"What did she do, Lizzie? What did Miranda do?" Gordo asked her while he was rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"She attacked me Gordo! And she told that she never wanted to talk to me again," Lizzie started bawling, her sobs coming out as small shrieks. Some people who had been watching for a while, intently turned around when Gordo gave him a look of death. Lizzie looked up and stared longingly in Gordo's eyes. "I'm all alone Gordo. I'm all alone. Miranda doesn't need me anymore, and neither do you. You have Julia now. She's what you need. I'm all alone!" Lizzie stated again as she started sobbing once again.  
  
Gordo was taken by surprise. He wrapped Lizzie in his strong arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Lizzie, you're not alone. You still have me. You haven't lost me, you will never loose me. I love you too much to let you go." Gordo raised her head, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It was a sweet kiss, but Lizzie felt the shivers run down her spine. This was her moment. She could do this. She leaned in a little, and noticed him doing the same. Lizzie's eyes fluttered close and she felt Gordo's breath on her neck. She instantly raised her hands up to his face, and ran her fingers over his smooth skin. In an instant, she felt Gordo's lips brush hers. But in less than a second, they were gone. She heard him mutter something like "damn", but the worse thing she heard was coming from behind her. It was someone behind her, saying Gordo's name in a small dazed voice. Lizzie turned around. It was Julia. And she had seen them kiss. 


	6. Forgive Me Not

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no care  
  
A/N: This chapter includes some religious references, just to warn you. Its only a mentioning though, and it has nothing to do with the story  
  
Forgive Me Not  
  
Julia stood in shock, a fresh wave of emotions flooding throughout her body. Gordo, and Lizzie. Just kissed. In public, at the mall. She couldn't believe him. Sure, she could believe Lizzie, but not Gordo. Didn't she mean anything to him?  
  
"Gordo?" Julia said just above a whisper. Lizzie flung her head around, and at the same time, the color drained out of both their faces. She had no idea what Lizzie was so shocked about. Julia didn't feel like crying. She wasn't one to break down in a moment she needed her backbone. "Gordo? What are you doing?"  
  
Gordo pushed his seat back and stood up. He rushed over to Julia's side. She backed up as he walked forward. "Julia, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to do that. It meant nothing! I promise."  
  
"It meant nothing to him," Lizzie thought. That wasn't true. He was just saying that to make things better.  
  
"I don't care anymore, Gordo. Apparently neither do you," Julia said coldly. She turned to walk away, but Gordo grabbed her thin arm. She staggered for a moment, but turned and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"It meant nothing. I hardly even knew it was happening! Don't do this, Julia. I love-I love you," Gordo lowered his voice so Lizzie couldn't hear. But Julia didn't care. She shook her head.  
  
"You know, I thought I loved you too. But, I just don't think it's going to work anymore. Good-bye, Gordo." Julia turned on her heel and walked calmly away. After she got passed Starbucks, she broke into a sprint and slammed out of the food court's entrance. When she left sight, Gordo sat down and stared out the door. The word 'over' echoed in his mind. They were over. he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He rested one hand on his forehead, his mind reeling with the unexpected. Over. he couldn't believe this. And their 1-month anniversary was 5 days away. And they were over. all because of, all because of. "Lizzie," Gordo thought. She had done this to him. He looked up at her; the color was drained from her face.  
  
"Oh, my god. My plan worked, but why is he looking at me like that? He was such a good kisser," Lizzie thought. She knew he was upset, but he'd get over it. Lizzie put one of her hands over his. Gordo looked up and snatched his hand away in less than an instant. He stared at her, and every happy thought Lizzie had thought, drained slowly away.  
  
"Don't touch me. You did this to me! Just, just leave me alone!" Gordo yelled at her. People were staring by now, but he didn't care. Lizzie moved her head back, stunned by his harsh tone.  
  
"Gordo, no one did this. This was fate - - " Gordo's face was glowing a shade of red previously unknown to man-kind.  
  
"No Lizzie! That is NOT how this works! I should have told you the other night, you know. Maybe now, I'd still be happily IN LOVE with my girlfriend!" Gordo was fuming. This was apparent.  
  
Lizzie spoke in less than a whisper. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were knitted. "What were you going to tell me, Gordo?" Tears built up in her eyes, as her voice grew stronger. "We're you going to tell me, you HATE me like everyone else? That you don't give a damn about me anymore, and that you wish you had never met me? Wouldn't surprise me! You'd only be the second one this week! Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you just bury me alive. Jesus Christ on a fuc- -" Gordo was staring at her in a way never seen. "Oh shit. He's Jewish. " Lizzie thought.  
  
"So now you feel like degrading me; mocking me. No wonder. I'm not surprised anymore!" Gordo was heavily breathing, like he had gills and was living on land. His fists were clenched by his side, his knuckles turning white, slowly loosing circulation. "Do you really want to know what I was going to tell you?" he taunted her. "I was going to say we shouldn't be friends anymore. You see, Julia suspected I had feelings for you, which were undeniable. Until NOW that is. And she called me on that the night of the party. And I told her, to avoid interference, I would do what my heart told me to. But no, being me, Gordo, the nice guy, I comforted you, thinking Julia would understand. But NO. things can NEVER go as planned with Gordo. Everything has to go wrong, doesn't it? I should have never listened to my heart. You want to know why?" Gordo asked her. Lizzie was standing now, holding her hands over her mouth, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks. She shook her head 'no'. "You don't want to know, do you? Well too fu*king bad, Lizzie. You put me in this mess, and you are going to figure out the suffering you have put me through. All my life, everything I have loved with all my heart has completely screwed me over. And at this point of my life, I don't give a damn. The only way in HELL I would ever touch you again is if I came down with leprosy, or the plague. Now get the hell away from me, FOR GOOD. And let this be the last thing I say to you. Don't you dare, DARE come crawling back to me. I have HAD it with you and your petty excuses. Now leave!" Gordo screamed. He was crying; it was the first time he had ever shown emotion like that. She knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"Gordo; don't say that. You don't mean it," Lizzie choked out through heavy sobs. Gordo turned on her once again.  
  
"Did you not just hear one word I said? Maybe I should spell it out for you. STAY-OUT-OF-MY-LIFE-FOR-GOOD!" he screamed at her. Lizzie moved back, and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was heavy, and strong. Lizzie turned around to find the mall's security guard standing in back of her, hand on his hips, walkie-talkie in his hand.  
  
A/N: Awwww. do you hate me or do you hate me? I'll probably posy one more time tonight, if not I will tomorrow. Pretty please review!! xoxoxo 


	7. Outlaws

Disclaimer: LaLaLa....I can't hear you...... LaLaLa...  
  
Outlaws  
  
Lizzie stared, paralyzed with shock and fear as she looked at the security officer. He was looking at them, intently. Lizzie turned to Gordo, but he just looked away. "Great time to be uninvolved, Gordo," Lizzie thought angrily to herself. She knitted her eyebrows and dared another glance at Gordo. He looked really emotionally exhausted, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his now long, muscular arm. Lizzie felt a surge of new emotions. Anger. Gordo had blamed her, of all people of having this happen. Even when he had kissed her back. He knew what he was doing. He kissed her. "Gordo kissed me," Lizzie said weakly, meaning to think it.  
  
"Excuse me?" The security guard was still standing with them. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to have a small chat. Follow me please, this is just procedure."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both followed the officer, stunned at why he was making them go into the Security Room. The only people who went in there, were outlaws. The man, who's nametag read Officer Capelli lead them through the door into the small room. In the room there was four chairs, a phone, a rectangular table, and a door; and that was it. Officer Capelli gestured for them to sit at the two seats that were across from the two others. Without even a small peek, Gordo slid into the chair that was closet to the door, so Lizzie had to walk around the table and sat next to him. She could feel his body moving up and down, most likely with fear and anger. From all of Lizzie's life, Gordo always feared getting in trouble. He had perfect records, not a scratch on them. But, if Gordo hadn't have been so naïve; they wouldn't be in this mess, in that room, not speaking even. Gordo couldn't put all the blame on her. It was absurd.  
  
"This can't be happening," Gordo and Lizzie said at the same time. They looked at each other, their eyes locked for a few seconds, and then Gordo pulled his stare away and scooted his chair a little farther away from Lizzie. She scoffed, and crossed her legs impatiently. Officer Capelli was scribbling something into his notebook, and it was aggravating Lizzie that he hadn't told them why they we're there. Though her eyes were still burning from the tears, she was very impatient, and wanted to get out of the suffocating room. Lizzie cleared her throat instantly. Officer Capelli looked up, and acknowledged they wanted to leave.  
  
"Ok, my name is Officer Jeff Capelli, and I am a mall security officer. May I ask your names and phone numbers?" Jeff asked. He seemed fairly calm. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, making a living at a mall.  
  
While Jeff scribbled down their information and called their parents, Lizzie sat uneasily in her wooden chair. She knew her mother would be begging the 411 on what had happened, but she could never tell her mother that. Mostly because she had no idea either. In about 10 or 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and another officer opened the door for Mrs. McGuire and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. Mrs. McGuire's lip was in the form of a straight line, and the corner of her mouth formed wrinkles. Her keys were left clutched in her hand, her knuckles turning a white-ish color. Mrs. Gordon seemed to be taking it a little better, but Mr. Gordon was shooting Gordo extremely stern looks out of the corner of his eyes. This was not a Kodak moment.  
  
While they were in the room, a lot of sighing, and stern looks, and pleading tones fought their way out the door. All three parents had yet to ask why they were fighting in the first place. Gordo and Lizzie hadn't gotten in trouble with the mall, just a warning. But what awaited them was much worse. As the security escorted the families to the main entrance, Lizzie felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around the mall. Everywhere were people, she couldn't find the right one. Then she saw him. Standing about 100 feet from Lizzie, was the schools hottest senior, the tailback for the football team, Will Harter was staring at her. 


	8. Touchdown

Disclaimer: Yah....I own Lizzie McGuire.....that's why I'm writing a Fan Fiction....  
  
A/N: I know the last chapter was fairly short, but I was blocked from writing.....hence the name writer's block.  
  
Touchdown  
  
The car ride home was anything less than subtle. Lizzie sat in the back, not wanting to risk a fight with her mom if they communicated. Bad idea that was. Lizzie's mom decided to drive about 20 miles per hour on the highway, while taking a quick glance in the rear review mirror every 10 or so seconds. It was one of those looks, where you know you're in trouble, like when your mom has to put her chin towards her chest so she could see you above the glasses frame; that look indicated you were in for it. Lizzie's mom pulled into their driveway, and Lizzie hopped out on autopilot. She didn't bother answering her mom when she called her name. She just flung the front door open, ran up the stairs, and threw herself onto her bed after slamming the door shut.  
  
Lizzie tried to concentrate on anything except what had happened an hour ago. But Gordo's forceful words echoed through her mind. "Don't you dare come running back to me", "I never want to speak to you again". Had Gordo, her Gordo really said all those horrible things. Maybe this was a dream, and she'd wake up and everything would be back to normal. Lizzie hadn't noticed, but thick layers of tears blanketed her cheeks. "Haven't I cried enough this week? My tear ducts must be on empty!" Lizzie thought. She lay down and pulled up a heart shaped pillow her and Miranda had bought together. She felt a jolt of anger surge through her arms, and without a seconds notice, she threw the pillow across her room, and it flung violently against the wall, hitting a picture frame with her, Miranda, and Gordo from the day Lizzie went to New York. Things had changed. They had to. That's what high school was for.  
  
"And it's ok if I change my friends, too," Lizzie said as she stalked across the room, picking up the discarded items. She found some old boxes packed away in her closet. She opened them up and began filling them with belongings that had anything to do with Gordo or Miranda. In less than 30 minutes, the 3 boxes were filled and duck-tapped and packed tightly in Lizzie's walk-in closet, while Lizzie lay in her bed, with the blinds closed in her room, crying herself to sleep.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Gordo sat in his room, at his computer desk and logged into his personal journal. He frantically opened a new record and began typing.  
  
Gordo's Journal Entry  
  
Journal: Honestly, could things get more screwed up? I though Julia and I were in love. I though we would last. I never though that Lizzie would be the reason we would have to end all that. How the hell did Julia know? She told me at the party, Lizzie would interfere in all the wrong ways, and that it wasn't worth loosing each other to be her friend. Why the hell didn't I listen? Am I so damned naïve? That I would risk loosing what means the most to me, for a kiss. And what makes things worse, is that it was with Lizzie. She has always been a sister to me. Kissing my sister. That's illegal everywhere....I don't know about Kentucky, nah. They aren't that bad there. And why was Lizzie acting all pissed at me? Its not like I did anything to her. OK, maybe I did. I did a few things. But anyone would! It's a reflect. I made a huge mistake tonight. I told Julia that the kiss meant nothing to me. Yah, I know that I made a big ass lie. The kiss did mean something. I am not sure it was a good thing, though. That kiss showed me something. That I never really knew Lizzie. All I ever saw was her exterior. I mean a week ago, if you had asked me, I would say hell would freeze over before Lizzie and I would be kissing in the mall. Even if Julia weren't in the picture. The whole thing with Ronnie, too. When I saw her and Ronnie kissing, I automatically knew I hardly knew her, I never knew she'd kiss a guy within the first week of knowing him. I know, being hypocritical. I have the right to. Lizzie did ruin me tonight. I can never forgive her for that. Or myself. I knew I kissed her too, but she was sending signals. I was just so damned curious, I mean, I am only human. But did Julia give a shit, no. I know I shouldn't say this, but if I had never met Julia or Lizzie, I might be the happiest guy on earth. That's it for now. No more relationships. I can't deal with them anymore. Sure, I'll have the occasional fling at a party, but who the hell doesn't? Its human nature. And maybe I will be able to branch out into different things without worrying what Lizzie will do now. She's a beautiful, intelligent, pretty, funny, gorgeous, well-dressed girl with un canning self-respect....that uh....oh damn. If only I could go back in time. She got my point today; I think she never wants to speak to me again. But this is a growing experience. I need some new friends, for my new personality. Tomorrow, I am dropping out of my Advanced Writing elective that will 'look good on collage applications' and switching into Introduction to Video Production. This is going to be my year. With or without my best friend. -Gordo  
  
End Gordo Journal  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Lizzie walked down the hall on the following Monday morning, once again alone. She had seen Miranda with her boyfriend before first period. "Didn't they look cozy?" she thought to herself as she walked past them without a second glance. She walked up the main staircase and up to the main high school entrance. All of a sudden, she saw Gordo being lead into the Guidance office by the counselor.  
  
"What the hell," Lizzie whispered underneath her breath, as she snuck around the corner to eavesdrop on what they were saying. She stood behind the carelessly open door, and leaned in to see Gordo through the crack of the door. The consoler was looking through records, perhaps Gordo's. Then, she looked up and gave a stern smile.  
  
"David, are you absolutely sure you want to drop Advanced Writing? I mean, it's such a prestigious course, especially for a freshman to be taking. I want to be sure that you have thought this through," Gordo cut her off.  
  
"I am positive. Intro to Video just seems to suit my personality better. I can take Broadcast Media next year, it's a Journalism class." The consoler simply opened her mouth and closed it shut.  
  
"Well, I don't see why you can't switch. The decision is totally up you, and you seem very positive that you want to, we will print your new schedule and get you off to lunch."  
  
They waited in the room as she clicked away at her computer, her spectacles resting on the tip of her nose. She looked like a little old grandma, but her voice was as coarse as a choked poodle. When Lizzie noticed the consoler leading Gordo out of the guidance office, Lizzie quickly moved out of the way, and pretended to be searching through the bulletin board. She knew that was suspicious, she first found out they had a bulletin board in eighth grade. The consoler saw Lizzie, and she lowered her glasses to her so she could see over the brim. Not a good look.....  
  
"Can I help you, Elizabeth?" she asked ever so sweetly. Lizzie cringed. Elizabeth....the only person who ever called her that was her grandmother, and she had the unwritten law of being allowed to.  
  
"Uh, I was just checking to see when the next football game is," Lizzie piped shrilly. It wasn't supposed to come out that way. Then, the same guy from the weekend, Will Harter appeared behind her. He looked so hot in his blue polo T-Shirt.  
  
"Oh, it's on Thursday afternoon. I hope to see you there, Elizabeth," He said with his million-dollar smile. Lizzie practically melted on the floor.  
  
"Actually, everyone calls me Lizzie."  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I'll be expecting you. Later," he said as he turned and walked away slowly. She was already melting.  
  
"Touchdown...." Lizzie whispered under her breath. 


	9. Will

Disclaimer: Laddy Da...I don't own the show!!!  
  
A/N: :|...hey everyone!! I am going to start trying to post everyday or every OTHER day. Because, yes, I do have a life, no matter how much you all want to protest. All I need ::you:: to do is get people to ::read and review:: Or else. Just kidding. But I need reviews people...critique me...I don't care!! Voice your opinion, unless of course it's bad. Well, you can actually. I'll think of it as constructive criticism. And if you do, which I don't mind, you will hear my opinion...;)...wink wink wink. Anyways, keep reviewing, and tell your friends!! LoL.... Oh, and I did notice that I haven't been using Miranda a lot, and thank you so much for mentioning that to me, because I probably would have never noticed. Keep Reviewing, and I will love you!! 3 Julia  
  
Will  
  
Miranda leaned against her boyfriend, Ian Ross's locker as she watched Lizzie hurry down the main staircase of the school; all alone. Lizzie was looking really disheveled. She was wearing blue and white pin striped jeans with a baby blue peasant shirt, but it looked like it was thrown together very sloppily, and her hair was a mess, caught together in small tangles in a French braid. Miranda couldn't help but feel bad for her. They had been through so much together, and she didn't think their friendship could end so suddenly. Ian was talking with some of his friends from the soccer team, while Miranda had continued to watch Lizzie. She had noticed Lizzie had turned all stiff, and her skin was a soft pearly white color. She looked like she was in shock. Miranda followed Lizzie's stare, and found Gordo, who was making his way down the stairs. He was alone too, looking very confident. Miranda waved him over. Lizzie stared at them enviously as they talked together as the time passed.  
  
"Gordo, what was wrong this weekend? I couldn't get a hold of you," Miranda stated. She stared at him stare at his feet as he muttered something very quietly. "What was that?"  
  
"Uh, I was grounded. And uh, Juliabrokeutwitme," Gordo rushed quickly. He wanted to leave. Wanted to run amuck and smash mailboxes with baseball bats.  
  
Miranda looked at him again. "This time pronounce different syllables. On the count of three. One...two...-"  
  
"Julia broke up with me ok? And it's all her fault!" Gordo said, raising his voice as he pointed at Lizzie. Lizzie turned around slowly, facing the two. She looked around for support, but there was none. She had no one to back her up on this one. Miranda stared at her, stunned. She gathered confidence, and anger and signaled for Lizzie to go over there. Lizzie bit her lip, and furred her eyebrows. She slowly moved forward, unaware of what Miranda was going to do.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to talk to you," Miranda said calmly, grabbing Lizzie's wrist and pulling her out of earshot from Gordo. "I knew you would pull something like this! What did you do?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Julia leaned forward and pulled her Geometry book out of her locker, and pulled it into her messenger bag. She was wondering if she had done the right thing. "Of course you did, he kissed another girl," she said to herself the forty-fifth time that morning. Julia loved the feeling of other guys looking at her, flirting with her; and her being able to return the favor. All of Julia's life she had been known as a flirt. She never 'settled down'. When her best friend, Alli, from back home in Rhode Island found out she actually had a boyfriend, she was astonished. Especially when it lasted for more than 2 weeks. But that was over now. And Julia had never been happier.  
  
"Hey sexy!" someone behind Julia yelled to her over her shoulder. Julia was very ready to turn around and feed them a nasty come back, but when she turned around, she found herself looking into very familiar eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Julia screeched as she flung herself into strong male arms.  
  
- - - -  
  
Gordo watched as Miranda pulled Lizzie by the wrist and dragged her away. Not too far away though, Gordo could hear what they were saying. He didn't mean to make such a scene out of what he meant, it was just that he was so furious with her, he didn't feel sorry. "Yes you do..." Gordo's conscience nagged at him, eating him away. He knew that he was going to miss Lizzie. He couldn't help those feelings. But he knew, in order to make his life go where he wanted, he needed to leave Lizzie behind. She was still so immature. She didn't realize that he was in a serious relationship. It was one of those things that his parents told him about. Like in 7th grade everyone kisses each other and swears not to tell their 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends'. But when they find out, things are physiologically ruined for good. Gordo wasn't even paying attention. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he was missing the conversation; and lunch. He was watching some of his favorite childhood moments in his mind, wondering what had ever gone wrong.  
  
Gordo Flashback: First Grade  
  
Short children were running around the colorful playground on the fall morning. The leaves were bright oranges and reds, and the kids were bundled in jackets. Gordo was running around in his jean jacket, chasing a little girl with short, curly blonde pigtails, in cute red velour matching skirt and jacket suit. Gordo chased the girl around the seesaws, underneath the slide, and through the T-Ball game. He finally pinned her down in a secluded pile of leaves behind a group of tall pines.  
  
"Gordo!" The little girl squealed. She struggled, but soon gave up. She looked into the boy's light blue eyes and smiled warmly, from the heart. He smiled back. The little boy wrapped his pinky finger around one of the thin ringlets in the girl's hair. He let it go quickly, and laid a quick peck on the small girl's lips. All they did was smile.  
  
"Lizzie Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. One day, we will be married," a childish David Gordon said to a small Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"Not if you never get off of me, Mr. Gordo!" Lizzie giggled...  
  
END Gordo Flashback  
  
Gordo snapped out of his little dream world, to see Miranda standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She was looking at him very funny.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lizzie hurried down the corridor towards the cafeteria; as far away from Miranda as she could get. Miranda was most likely going to kill Lizzie, but she had managed to escape by sliding away when Miranda was staring at Gordo as he stared off into space. Lizzie walked into the cafeteria, and loud cheers erupted from the 'jocks' table. All around the table were good, no, great looking football players, and cheerleaders identical to Abercrombie models. Lizzie hurried past them, and got into line for lunch. She grabbed a small slice of cheese pizza, turned around to get to the cashier, and slammed face forward into Will Harter's chest. Lizzie inhaled and smelled the essence of Will; he smelled heavily of aftershave and really nice cologne. Lizzie almost dropped her pizza to the floor so she could use the plate to cover her flaming magenta face. Will bounced back, surprised, and then scanned Lizzie up and down.  
  
"Lizzie, is that you?" He asked in his charming voice. Lizzie nodded quickly.  
  
"Yea- - Yeah. Uh, uh...it's me. Hey Will," Lizzie tried to say calmly. "I am so sorry," Lizzie tried to go on, but the look on Will's face was far too amused to even finish her sentence. She was more embarrassed than ever now, especially because the hottest senior in her school was getting some sick pleasure of watching Lizzie trip all over herself.  
  
"Elizabeth- -, I mean Lizzie. It's no problem. Hey, what do you say you eat lunch with my friends and me? It will be fun..." Will looked back and fourth between Lizzie and his table. Lizzie noticed there were only juniors and seniors at that table. She doubts that there had ever been a freshman there before her. Then something else flashed across her mind. The most popular, cutest, captain of the football team, was being nice to Lizzie. A freshman. In other words; vermin. This was the weirdest day in her life.  
  
Lizzie looked at her feet, and looked around the cafeteria. She saw no one she could sit with. At all. Looking back into Will's gorgeous brown eyes, she gave in. "Well, I don't know. I'm not sure if your friends would like it very much..." There was that smile again...  
  
"I don't care what my friends think. Come on." He led her to the table, and slid his plate of pizza in front of the chair. He stood there with Lizzie until everyone looked up. "Could this be more awkward..." Lizzie thought.  
  
Everyone at Will's table looked up impatiently and confused. Some of the cheerleaders went back to their protein bars. "Excuse me everyone," Will said breaking the ice. Now everyone was paying attention. "I would love for you all to meet my new friend, Lizzie McGuire. Treat her with respect," Will said looking straight at two football players in general. They tightened up and looked away. Lizzie felt so out of place. That was until Will pulled out the chair right next to him for her. Lizzie smiled instantly an slowly sat down in the chair, not taking her eyes off of Will the entire time. Lizzie needed this. No matter what anybody said, Lizzie knew what felt good. And if sitting with high school royalty didn't feel good, she didn't know what did.  
  
Lizzie looked away from Will just a the right time, as he turned to whisper something behind Lizzie's back.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Gordo sat up in the cafeteria, and looked over at Lizzie talking to Will Harter. He knew Will was bad news, and he didn't want Lizzie to get caught up in him. No matter how much Gordo denied it, he couldn't just let his best friend be taken advantage of. Lizzie was now sitting at his table, as Will was paying no attention to her; whispering to his friends. She was probably just a trophy to him. Gordo had had enough. He turned to get out of his seat, but Miranda's hand landed on his forearm.  
  
"Where are you going, Gordo? We still have 15 minutes left in lunch," Miranda said eying him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her."  
  
"No, Gordo! Don't!" Miranda yelled after him. But it was too late. Gordo was determined to talk to Lizzie.  
  
A/N: What does Gordo have to say to Lizzie? Why is Will being soooooo nice to Lizzie? Who is that guy with Julia? Find out in new chapters 


	10. Can't Stay Away

Disclaimer: Get off my back...I don't own!!  
  
A/N: Remember to press F5 to refresh so you don't miss any new updates!! :)  
  
Can't Stay Away  
  
Julia turned around, ready to snap back to the offender, but when she saw who had called out to her, her jaw immediately dropped to the floor. Standing in front of her, was her old best friend, Adam Dunn, who had moved to California before 7th grade. They had gone out until then, and he was what caused her unsteady track record with relationships. And the fact that her father deserted her and her mother the day after her 7th birthday.  
  
Julia flung herself into Adam's arms. It reminded her so much of home, that her heart longed to be back in Rhode Island. She missed the color changing leaves, and cool mornings with frost layering the green grass. She missed trees, large masses of trees. Most of all, she missed her life.  
  
"Adam?! What are you doing here?!" Julia yelled as she pulled away from him, Adam looking astonished to see his love in front of his eyes.  
  
"Julia, is that you? What did you do to your hair- - wait. Why are you here?" Adam asked. So many things ran through his mind, that he couldn't comprehend everything. Julia was just smiling away. Adam had always loved her smile. It wasn't because it was so picturesque. It was because it reminded you of the glory of life. Some teeth overlapped each other in a way that reminded him of the days when they were young and it would take the ice cream guy five minutes to realize they were chasing him waving money to get ice cream, not for the amusement of it all.  
  
"Yes, its me. I dyed my hair, and I moved here in August. I didn't know you went here!" Julia exclaimed. Every horrible thought about Gordo flooded out of her head, and she snapped into realization, that now her and Adam were acquainted once again, they could pick up where they had left off back in Lil' Rhody. But Adam wasn't thinking the same thing as her apparently, because a thin red head had slipped into the arms of Adam. Her Adam. The small girl's smile faded away as she realized the tension between the three.  
  
"Uh, Adam? Who is that?" The small girl asked. She must have had the powers of reading minds, because Julia was thinking the same thing. "Yeah, who is she, Adam?" Julia asked folding her arms across her chest. She looked at Adam in disbelief. She never thought he'd get a girlfriend. Especially because they had never officially broken up when he left.  
  
Adam was looking like a cork that was too big for it's bottle top. His face was getting very red, and nervous beads of sweat were making there was down his neck, like they always did when he was nervous.  
  
"Um, Alexis, this is Julia Felter. And Julia, this is Alexis Carver. Julia is my friend from Rhode Island," he said calmly to Alexis. She nodded. A friend...just a friend? Julia felt like she was going to kill him. "And my little Lexi here is my, my girlfriend." Lexi was Adam's pet name for her. Alexis smiled uncontrollably. She was wearing a cheerleading vest, which indicated she was a cheerleader.  
  
"Just great, I hate cheerleaders..." Julia thought. She gritted her teeth together and forced a smile. A very stiff smile.  
  
"Well honey, I have to get to class now. Nice meeting you...eeh, oh yeah. Julia. Bye!" Alexis said as she hopped off, her sparkly ponytail bouncing along with her. As Alexis turned the corner, Julia turned on Adam.  
  
"Hey! What was that look for?!" Adam exclaimed, surprised. It was a miracle to her that he didn't know what 'that look' was all about. Julia just stood in disbelief, her arms hanging like dead weight.  
  
"I can't believe this. When had we decided to 'see other people' Adam? Don't you care about us at all? Or does, 'Lexi', mean more to you now? Cause if that's the way this works, that's fine. Just don't expect me to come back to you when she's off with the friggin' quarterback!" Julia held in, wanting to burst with her frustration. Adam was looking at her.  
  
"You mean, all this time. You were waiting around, for me?" Adam asked, Unable to believe it.  
  
"Well, yeah. We never officially broke up, did we?"  
  
"I don't know. We were just so far apart...and come on Julie. We were in different area codes. Thousand miles apart. I don't know, I just figured what you didn't know couldn't hurt you," He said finally. He was looking at his feet the entire time, but managed to get a quick glimpse at her. She didn't seem too upset, which was odd, because Julia was always the drama queen.  
  
"Fine," Julia said after she thought over it a bit. Adam snapped his attention to her, quickly.  
  
"Fine...?" He said skeptically. He wondered what was going on in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Not to surprise you, but I don't need you in my life to function," she said as she walked away feeling horrible. What if she did need Adam in her life? And what if she wanted to stay with him?  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lizzie sat uncomfortably at Will's table. She was being ignored for the most part, except for the occasional game of 20 questions on why Will Harter had invited her to their table. She was alone at that table, because all Will seemed interested in was talking about strategy for Homecoming. So it left Lizzie to play with the pizza crust left on her plate. She was about to get up to throw the remains away, when she heard someone to the left of her say her name.  
  
Lizzie turned around in her seat to see Gordo standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, surprised. "Oh god," She thought. What were Will and his friends going to think if she got up and left them? She didn't want to embarrass herself.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said sincerely. Lizzie gathered up all the courage she had left in herself. "Come on McGuire, he did it to you, you can do it to him," she finished to herself.  
  
"No, Gordo. Not anymore. Plus, can't you see I'm busy here?" Lizzie added. Gordo looked between the pizza crust and Lizzie, and smirked. It faded quickly.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie. I need to tell- -" Gordo was cut off.  
  
"Hey, you heard her. She's busy. Get lost, kid," Will said. He now had his long arm around Lizzie's small shoulders. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his mere touch. It was then she knew she had done the right thing.  
  
- - - - - - Gordo approached his own table, feeling defeated. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. Maybe he had, but this made a dent. Miranda looked up at him, curiously.  
  
"What did she say?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Uh, she told me she was busy. Then Mr. Stud muffin, Will, over there told me to get lost."  
  
Miranda's expression showed extreme pity, but Gordo didn't need that. "Ouch," she said. "Hey, earlier, I heard you talking to yourself. Can you please explain that to me?"  
  
"Oh no, oh no..." Gordo thought panicked. "Do you remember what I said?"  
  
Miranda's eyes were clearly amused. He just wished it had nothing to do with his daydream earlier...  
  
"Well, it may be a little fuzzy, but went along the lines of, 'Elizabeth McGuire, one day I will marry you." 


	11. Never Let Her Know

Disclaimer: Yo Hablo No Ingles...jk, I don't own it ok!!  
  
A/N: Remember to press F5 to refresh so you don't miss any new updates. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review more. And thank you's to everyone who has!! Oh, and if anyone has the SN heyitstay, sorry for using it.no need to worry about meltsmyheart...that one is mine LoL.  
  
Never Let Her Know  
  
Lizzie sat at her computer, the light illuminating the small area of her large room. She was staring at the screen, in a daze, watching her buddy list. No one she knew was on. The only person was...the girl she met from her old peer-consoling group. She only took it to look good on records. "Should I talk to her about it?" Lizzie thought, immediately bringing up pros and cons.  
  
"Why not," Lizzie said clicking twice and typing on the girls screen name.  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: Hi, Taylor?  
  
HeYitSTaY: yah, who's this?  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: it's Lizzie, from the peer group last year...  
  
HeYitSTaY: oh yah! hows it been goin?  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: things have been better  
  
HeYitSTaY: what do u mean? is everything ok?  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: um...im not actually sure  
  
HeYitSTaY: liz, u can tell me  
  
Lizzie sat back in her chair. Debating whether she should tell her about Gordo, or Will. Taylor would probably freak on her if she mentioned trying to steal someone's boyfriend...  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: uh, well, its a problem. with a guy...  
  
HeYitSTaY: who? what happened?  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: i met this kid, will. hes been so nice to me. but hes a senior and the capt. of the football team  
  
HeYitSTaY: liz? did will, did he rape you lizzie? cause if he did, u have to do something bout it  
  
MeLtSmyhearT: NO! nothing like that! its just that, I don't trust him that much. hes a senior, and im a freshman. they take advantage of you so easily. but I dont care about rumors. i really like him, and i want to go out with him...what to do?  
  
Lizzie put her head in her hands, sighing. Why had she told Taylor? She didn't need to tell people her problems why did she even care to ask? She knew Will was a good kid, and it wasn't like anything was going to happen...Taylor was typing away, thinking of any possible solutions for Lizzie, when her computer kicked her off instantly. Lizzie looked at her buddy list and saw the two screen names of who were online. HeYitSTaY and GDGFilmMkr. Lizzie frantically clicked out of the connection windows, until she found what she was looking for. Blaring its luminous white color, in the middle of the screen, an instant message read:  
  
GDGFilmMkr: I'm sorry.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Will pulled himself out of his Toyota truck on the late afternoon at the local Applebee's. He closed the door shut, and walked past his best friend Kyle Moulton's brand new Lexus. As he walked past his truck, his two best friends, Kyle Moulton and, Trevor Greene, loomed into view. They both greeted him with a hand slap hug combination.  
  
Once the three football players had ordered, they had indulged in conversation.  
  
"So, Will," Trevor said, leaning in, taking a sip of his diet coke. "What's the deal with this freshman?" Wills body speed up at the mention of Lizzie.  
  
"Uh," he said clearing his throat, "What freshman?" he asked, deadpan expression on his face. His friends gave him the look, the look where they knew he was lying.  
  
"Will...who is this girl you've been hanging with?" Kyle asked him slowly. Will sighed, giving in finally.  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth, Lizzie, McGuire. And she is a freshman and she's really nice,"  
  
Kyle and Trevor looked at each other, smirking. Will looked at them and shook his head, not knowing what the doomed expressions were for. Will finally spoke up out of curiosity.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Will, not to be rude but..." Trevor broke off, looking at Kyle who gave him a small nod of encouragement. "But when has a girl being nice ever meant anything to you? No offense, but you don't have the most stable track record in the world." Will nodded his head.  
  
"I know, and that's what Lizzie can't ever find out. OK?" Kyle and Trevor nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what do you think she would do if she found out your last girlfriend is still getting consoling from a psychiatrist?" Kyle said, very seriously. 


	12. Starting Over

Disclaimer: BAAAHH...GARY...MEOW...so sorry, it's a spongebob moment. I wish I owned Lizzie McGuire...so then I could meet Adam Lamberg...pitter patter.  
  
A/N: ReVieW ReVieW ReVieW BaBy...tee hee hee...I am going to be starting a new story soon. I'm working on the first chapter. It's going to be a romantic comedy...I'm just cracking up thinking of it...yah, ok...just read. LoL  
  
Starting Over  
  
"Miranda, I think I did something kind of stupid," Gordo said, as the two best friends walked past the endless rows of CDs at Strawberry's Music. Miranda put down the Latin Dance Remix CD she was holding and looked at Gordo.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Uh," Gordo looked around, then down at his feet. "I think Lizzie really hates me now," he said sadly.  
  
"Why are you worrying about that? You're better off anyways..." Miranda said distantly. She picked another CD up, the newest hit music CD. She fumbled with it in her cold hands, as Gordo studied her every move. "I'm going to get this," Miranda said finally, pulling her wallet out of her purse. As she approached the counter, she saw a thin necklace, covered with small rhinestones. "Lizzie would love this- -" she said, catching herself. She lowered her hand from the necklace, and looked over at Gordo who nodded at her. She picked the necklace up, and put it on top of the CD and pushed it to the clerk. He rang the amount up, and Miranda and Gordo left and walked outside and found a bench to sit on.  
  
"You miss her, don't you Gordo?" Miranda asked after a small pause. He looked up at her, not wanting to answer the question. But screaming on both their insides was 'yes'.  
  
Gordo sighed, and looked at his hands. "Can you blame me? She was my best friend, for what, forever?" He said in a less than pleasant voice. But Miranda understood completely.  
  
"I do too," Miranda said quietly, watching two children play with the small candy machines that the three used to use. "Remember when we were 9 and we came here and we used those things, Gordo?" Miranda said smiling.  
  
"How can I forget...?"  
  
Flashback- 9 years old  
  
Three young children ran across the empty parking lot, the hot summer morning. The sun was making its way up past the trees, and was snaking its way through open branches. They ran over to the small candy machines and put their quarters in.  
  
"I got cracker jacks!" the young Gordo exclaimed. He opened the box in a rush and started pulling out handfuls of the cameral popcorn. The two girls began giggling furiously. "What is it?" he asked, dumfounded.  
  
Between giggles, Lizzie spoke; "You got it all over yourself, Gordo!" he looked down at himself and shrugged. Small morsels of food were clinging onto his white T-Shirt, and he had tiny crumbs around his mouth. He smiled warmly, and went to hug Miranda, but she ran away screaming. Taking the hint, he brushed the crumbs off his shirt, and took a small napkin from Lizzie and wiped his mouth off.  
  
"All better?" he asked. The girls nodded. Lizzie continued fumbling with her container, which held a packet up gumdrops. She opened the lid, and popped a red one in her mouth. Miranda had M&M's held in her hand, and the color was staining her palm.  
  
"Miranda, your hand is drawing a picture!" Lizzie said laughing. Miranda looked at her hand, and began licking the color off. "Ew," she said her smile dropping.  
  
"Hey! There's something in here!" Gordo said excitedly. He forced his small hand into the even smaller box and pulled something out, clutched in his grubby fingers. Lizzie and Miranda scooted in a little closer to him.  
  
"What is it, Gordo?" Miranda asked him curiously. He smiled back,  
  
"Its something for only me and Lizzie to know," he said, plopping the small item into Lizzie's hidden hand. She turned away from Miranda and looked inside her hand and in the middle of her palm was a golden ring with a small diamond.  
  
END Flashback  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lizzie sat in the kitchen, making herself a salad for lunch. Her mother was baking blueberry muffins, opposite of her.  
  
"Hey mom, do you want a salad?" she asked. Her mother looked up from the batter and smiled.  
  
"Thank you honey, that's very sweet of you," she said smiling. Lizzie looked back at her mom and gave her a genuine smile. She was so glad things were back to normal with her mom, she was finally off thin ice. Unfortunately, her mom knew most of the details of what had happened.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Matt, Lizzie's 11-year-old brother yelled as he ran down the stairs. She looked up over her salad, and raised her eye brow at her brother.  
  
"What is it, Matt?" she asked. Her and her brother had been acting more friendly towards each other, considering he was getting older.  
  
"Uh, well, I found Sage in your room," Matt said, obviously leaving something out. Sage was their black lab puppy.  
  
"What was he doing in there?" Lizzie asked, astonished that her puppy could even make it up the staircase, considering how small she was.  
  
"He was about to chew on something, you see....." Matt broke off, not wanted to tell her. "You left your jewelry box open on your bed, and he got a ring. I got it from him, but he chipped the little diamond," Matt said finally. "I'm really sorry," he said, extending his hand out forward, dropping the small ring in her hand. She stared at the ring, longingly. It was the ring Gordo had given her, the year she turned 9. In the corner of the tiny ring, there was a small chip out of the fake diamond. It wasn't very noticeable, but to Lizzie, it ruined the significance of the ring itself. It no longer smelled like crackerjacks, just dog breath.  
  
"Thanks Matt," Lizzie said very distantly. She was remembering the IM she had found once she was signed off. She wished she could have relied, told him she was sorry for what she had done at school. Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Her little brother jumped off the stool he was on and reached the cordless phone and answered it.  
  
"Lizzie, it's for you," he said, handing her the phone. She wished it were Gordo.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked, waiting to hear who's voice it was.  
  
"Lizzie, hey, it's Will."  
  
Her heart stopped at the mention of his name, the sound of his voice. "How did he get my number?" Lizzie asked herself, wondering if she had given it to him at all.  
  
"Will, what's up?" she asked, trying to be casual. She was walking up the stairs, and she almost tripped from her nervousness. How had he gotten her number, and why in the world was he calling her...a freshman.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you are going to the game tonight. It's at 6:00 and it's a home game," he said. He sounded to relaxed; Lizzie could drown herself in his voice. She got to the top of the stairs and went in her room.  
  
"Sure, I can go. I'd love to," she said, taking herself aback at how calm she sounded.  
  
"Great! Try to get there at 5 so we can talk and hang out, oh, and there is going to be an after party afterwards, so ask your mom if you can go, and I'll drive you home before 12."  
  
"Ok, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours then," he said as he hung up. Lizzie turned her phone off and closed her door. She leaned back against it, and almost melted on her floor.  
  
Lizzie crossed her room and opened her closet to scan her choices.  
  
"This year, I am finally starting over." 


	13. Score One

Disclaimer: I no own, you no care  
  
A/N: +if you love me and my story, you'll review+wink+wink+wink+  
  
Score One  
  
Lizzie sat nervously in the front passenger seat of her moms SUV. She looked at the clock, it read 5:04. She was so anxious to get to the school so se could see Will. Her mom was too busy listening to the beach boys to notice Lizzie's frantic sighs.  
  
"So Lizzie, you'll be home by 12, right?" Mrs. McGuire asked her daughter as she pulled up to the main entrance of the school. Lizzie hopped out of the SUV, and held the door open.  
  
"Yup, oh, and I have a ride home from a very responsible friend," Lizzie added to avoid playing 20 Questions with her mom.  
  
"And Lizzie," her mom added, as she was about to close the door. Lizzie turned and eyed her mom suspiciously. "I know what goes on at those parties, no drinking, no drugs, and no getting...'jiggy' with some boy."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened at her moms remark. "MOM!" Lizzie said trying not to break down into laughter. She closed the door to her mom's car, but the window rolled down.  
  
"Have fun, Lizzie," her mom called driving out. Lizzie stood paralyzed for a second, not believing she was going to be going to a party with Will Harter. She snapped out of her small trance and walked to the main doors and swung them open. She walked slowly down the deserted hallway, leading past the office and guidance. She turned to the staircase, and outside she saw a familiar jersey sitting alone on a bench. She walked down the stairs even quicker, turned and opened the door to the quart yard. As she walked closer and closer, the number 11 on Will's jersey became clearer and clearer. Lizzie stood behind him for a few seconds, thinking of what she'd say to him. "How about, 'Hey Will", you idiot. Pull yourself together, McGuire," she scolded herself. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey," she forced out. It came out sounding awkward, but he turned around and smiled.  
  
He stood up quickly, looking a little afraid, a lopsided grin on his very cute face. "Hey, I'm glad you came early," he said. He moved his arm back, and gestured for them to walk. "Do you feel like a walk?" he asked. Lizzie nodded a 'yes'. They set off in back of the school, into a path that ran through the trees that lined the school's fields.  
  
"So, are you nervous about the game?" Lizzie asked him, substituting the sound of breaking twigs. She pulled her gray hoodie closer around her body to hug herself from the cold wind.  
  
"Not really. I'm happy cause you'll be here though," he said, looking at her for a few seconds. Lizzie must have been blushing because she felt her body warm up very quickly. "So, Lizzie," Will began, but broke off quickly. "Um, never mind."  
  
"No, tell me. It's ok, I wont laugh or anything," Lizzie said, egging him on. She wanted to know what he wanted to tell so badly, that shed result to Chinese Water Torture to get it out of him.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the homecoming game next weekend?" He asked her, looking at his feet for safety.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"No reason..." he replied. For a split second Lizzie had thought he was going to ask her to the Homecoming dance. Or at least Midnight Madness. Midnight Madness is a function after the homecoming football game, win or loose. It's like a lock in at the school. There are dances, and hypnotists, swimming, karaoke, everything. And the whole thing lasts until 7 in the morning the next day.  
  
"Oh," she said softly. She really wanted him to ask her to the dance, but then again, he was a senior.  
  
"Actually, there is something else," he said abruptly. Lizzie looked up hopefully. "This could be it, this could be it," Lizzie thought to herself as she started him down, shredding to see any emotion what so ever.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Uh, well. I was wondering if you would want to go to the Homecoming Dance with me. I mean, if you already have a date- -"  
  
"Will, I'd love to go with you," Lizzie said. Will broke out into a full smile that mirrored Lizzie's. They kept walking together in silence, until Will reached for her hand. His warmth traveled into Lizzie's body, and it was a reassuring feeling of safety and relaxation. As they got into thicker trees, the darkness became a heavier blanket of just plain darkness.  
  
"Hey," Will said very quickly. That caused Lizzie to jump back a little. She looked up at him, curiously.  
  
"What is it-" Before Lizzie could do anything, she found her eyelids fluttering shut, and she felt Will's lips on hers an instant before they met. She didn't know how long, but she didn't care how long they were in there. The only thing that mattered was that she was there with Will.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as Will kicked a perfect winning field goal with 2 seconds to spare. After the crowd had thinned out a little Lizzie made her way down the bleachers and got herself to the entrance of the school. The football team was walking slowly out, congratulations being thrown to them by random people from their town. Lizzie waited around for Will, but she saw no sign of him. Then, one of his friends, Trevor, walked by. "Ugh, what's his name? Tom, no...Terry, no. That's not it. Ah! Trevor!" Lizzie thought. Lizzie walked up behind him and cleared her throat obviously.  
  
He swung around, and his eyes widened a little. "Oh, hey. Lizzie, right?" Trevor said.  
  
"Yeah," she said nodding a little. "Your Trevor, right?" Trevor nodded. "Ok, well, I was wondering if you had seen Will around," Lizzie finished.  
  
Trevor looked a little surprised, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. He seemed to be thinking, or whatever 'jocks' called it. 'Racking their brains'. "Uh, yeah, I actually saw him go with Coach to the nurses'. I bet you can catch him right now," he said.  
  
Lizzie smiled warmly. "Thanks!" Lizzie ran off down the hall and down the stairs to get to the nurse on the second floor. She got to the door, but it was closed, so she waited outside of it. At least one minute later, Will came out, sweat beading of his forehead. As he stepped out of the office, he jumped back a little to see Lizzie standing there.  
  
"How long have you been here?" He asked suspiciously. She looked up at him, a dazed and confused look on her face.  
  
"Less than a minute, why?" She said, dragging the 'why' part out. She looked at him under a microscope, going to analyze his every word.  
  
"Uh, well, I don't want you to wait for long while I change," he said casually. Over the years, he had become good with coming up with excuses.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet," Lizzie said, her smile blooming into a full-blown grin.  
  
Will stepped in closer to Lizzie, and swept his lips over hers for a few seconds. Once they broke apart, he walked away, not ever breaking eye contact. 


	14. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I no own, I no own, I no own!  
  
A/N: Please review...I think that sums it up...  
  
  
  
Behind Closed Doors  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Will stepped up to the threshold to the party. He looked down at her. "She looks beautiful. And she is only in jeans and a pink T- Shirt," Will thought. He couldn't believe himself. He had better wipe that smile off his face before he walked into his friends' party. He was beginning to act in love. "But I'm not in love with her. I just really like her, her innocence, her smile, her hair, the smell of her hair...OK, that's enough Harter," he concluded to himself. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and looked back at Lizzie. She was looking up at him.  
  
"You ready?" He asked her. She smirked back at him, her hazel eyes gleaming.  
  
"When you are."  
  
Will smiled and opened the door. There were crowds of people around, all from different sports teams. The cheerleaders were still in uniform, and most of the football players had their Letterman Jackets on. Lizzie hadn't seen anyone she knew, but many she knew of. On the other hand, Will was getting greets from ten people at a time. He brushed them off, especially when he got the bittersweet one from his old junior high girlfriend. He didn't even know she still went to their school.  
  
Just as he was going to ask Lizzie if she wanted a drink, his friend Justin from the football team crashed on top of his shoulders. Lizzie swung around, terrified. She took a few steps back, not drawing too much attention to herself. Will and that guy had calmed down and started to talk. But Will was feeling the high from the game come back to him in an instant. He felt rowdy, like he had so much energy he just needed to unleash. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lizzie. He grabbed his wrist, not knowing his own strength. He pulled her into a reversed hug, where her body was spooning his, and his arms were around her. She didn't feel very comfortable in that situation. Will just smiled down at her.  
  
"Everybody, I'd like to make an announcement. This girl, right here, this freshman. Her name is Lizzie McGuire, and she is my girlfriend!" Will yelled loudly. His teammates cheered, and some of the cheerleaders made small 'tutting' noises. Lizzie pulled away, ready to declare.  
  
"Come on Will. Lets not make a scene," Lizzie said, taking his hands in hers. They were very warm, and she could feel his pulse vibrating along with hers. Although, his was going a lot faster.  
  
Will dropped his hands, and pouted his puppy-dogface. He stepped in closer, and grabbed Lizzie's shoulder and brought his face close to his, and whispered into her ear: "I'll talk to you about this later."  
  
He turned around, and walked away from Lizzie, about 10 feet. He joined his friends in a loud chorus of laughter. Will grabbed a football and pegged it across the crowded room.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Miranda leaned back into the arms of her boyfriend, Ian. She looked into his light green eyes and smiled. She broke the eye contact, when she saw a very familiar head of blonde hair be twirled around across the room. Lizzie was in the clutches of Will Harter, her new boyfriend. He had just turned his back on her, and left her standing there, alone. Part of Miranda's heart pained for Lizzie, wanted to finally go over there after the month of not being friends, and just tell her their whole fight was crazy. But the other part of Miranda, the love struck side, never wanted to leave Ian's arms.  
  
"Hey, Miranda," she looked up at Ian's voice. She shook her head for a 'what'. "Can you get up for a second? I have to go to the bathroom," Ian said in his deep throaty voice. Miranda nodded, and slid off his lap. She slid on the cool leather coach and rested her head in her hands. She watched her boyfriend disappear in the wave of dancing teens, and her eyes rested on Lizzie once again. She was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, again, alone. Miranda wondered if she apologized to Lizzie, would she take her apology into consideration? And would she even listen? The way the last party had ended for Lizzie and her wasn't exactly the peachiest of situations. Miranda knew Lizzie had been trying to think of an elaborate scheme to make Gordo hers, but the way the whole thing had ended, it looked like Lizzie needed some friends in her life. But she was so confused with this situation. One day Gordo would be all for being friends with Lizzie again, but then the next day, if you mentioned her name, he'd be in a sour mood the whole day. It was too complicated to even try to understand. "This is it, Sanchez. You are going to lay it on the line for Lizzie," she thought to herself. As she stood up, will turned back on Lizzie, a huge smirk on his face.  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Julia picked the phone of its consol for the 4th time in a row. She was going to do this. No matter the consequences. Adam had a new someone in her life. And whatever her conscience said, she had the perfect way to make him a new permanent addition in her life. And that was to get as many guys swooning over what he couldn't have. And the first step was to get the guys over her. Then she needed to frame that little weasel, Alexis, or 'Lexi', out of the picture. Julia looked at the phone in her hand, and she was unaware that her hand was shaking out of control. She seized her wrist and hung the phone up. "I can't do this to Gordo. He just doesn't deserve this," Julia's conscience rattled. "Ugh, but if I don't do this, I can never be happy with the guy I love..." Julia's more logical side declared. She had made her decision.  
  
Julia picked up the phone and dialed the phone number stored away in her mind. The phone clicked, and he answered.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, uh, Gordo? It's me, Julia, I think we need to talk..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lizzie looked at Will, her boyfriend, who had been acting like a madman for the past 20 minutes. She had been sitting alone, neglected in the corner like a dog who made a mess on the carpet. The second Will turned around, she saw Miranda start to get out of her seat, her eyes locked on Lizzie.  
  
But Will had distracted her. He was strutting towards her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Common Lizzie!" Will said excitedly. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her forward, his hand clamped uncomfortably on her arm. She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.  
  
"Ow! Will, you're hurting me!" Lizzie screeched, releasing her arm in a large jerk motion. He looked at her, his eyes dancing.  
  
"I'm sorry! Hey guys! Look at this!" Will said. All his friends turned around, Will stepped a few feet closer to where Lizzie had backed up from. Lizzie had no time to debate, because in less than a second, Lizzie was flown over Will's shoulder, being held tightly by his one arm. He began prancing around the room, flopping Lizzie around like a tourists attraction.  
  
"I am going to kill him!" Lizzie thought angrily. "WILL! Let me down!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs. Will stopped in his tracks.  
  
He threw Lizzie down on the couch and pulled her up by her wrist. Lizzie looked around for support but she couldn't find anyone. "Will...what are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing, Lizzie? I came here to have some fun, and you've only been complaining!" he shot at her, his temple throbbing. He looked like he was in physical pain.  
  
"Will, are you drunk or something?" Lizzie asked, lowering her voice. He looked at her, his glare slicing through her heart.  
  
"No. How dare you even!" Will screamed, his voice intensifying.  
  
"Will, not here! I don't want to start something that we'll regret," Lizzie tried to reason calmly. Will just looked at her like she just killed his dog.  
  
"Fine, we'll go somewhere else, and that, Lizzie, you should regret ever opening your mouth." Will dragged Lizzie up the stairs and into a room, slammed the door, and then locked it.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Lizzie sat in the small kitchen, refilling her glass of Coca Cola. There was no one else in the kitchen, thankfully, because then no one would be able to see her tears. Lizzie didn't know what had transformed her boyfriend. "He's, he's a monster," Lizzie thought. She let out a small sigh, followed by a round of tiny sobs. She was in pain. She was about to totally loose her composure, when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. She swung herself around to see the last person standing behind her.  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
"Surprise," Miranda said to Lizzie, who was as surprised as Miranda that she was there, talking to her.  
  
"Hi," Lizzie said softly, but flatly. She looked at her Coca Cola, and then back at Miranda. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well, I came here with my boyfriend-" Miranda started.  
  
"No, I meant, what are you doing here, talking to me. I thought you hated me," Lizzie said, the tears in her eyes turning rock solid.  
  
"Not really...you assumed that I did," Miranda said slowly, looking from her feet to Lizzie shyly. Lizzie sat in shock, paralyzed from movement.  
  
"You...don't...hate me?" Lizzie asked, tears returning to her eyes. She bit the inside of her lip to keep the tears from falling. Miranda's eyes were also filling with tears, which rarely happened.  
  
"Lizzie, I- - I could never hate you," she said, her voice wavering, taking a step forward, closer to Lizzie.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miranda," Lizzie said finally breaking down. She had gotten off her stool, and standing awkwardly.  
  
"And I am too. I forgive you to, for everything," Miranda said looking her friend in the eye. Lizzie's face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were over flown. But she didn't mind. She had recovered one of the best things in her life.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lizzie repeated again. Miranda held out her arms for a hug, and Lizzie slid into her best friend's arms. Miranda was trying to calm Lizzie down, but when she put her hands on her shoulders Lizzie winced and began sobbing again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Bum Bum Bum...what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Review and find out!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Better Or Worse?

Disclaimer: I do knot own...  
  
A/N: Pretty please review!!  
  
Better Or Worse?  
  
  
  
Miranda walked into school the following week, next to Lizzie. Lizzie was looking happier than she had in weeks. Miranda smiled on the inside to think that they were friends again.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie?" Miranda asked. Lizzie kept on walking. Her eyes focused on the floor. "Lizzie! Lizzie!" Miranda repeated. Lizzie stepped back to her friend and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. Lizzie was pale with the teeniest bit of pink in her checks. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, even though it was pretty warm out.  
  
"You OK?" Miranda asked, looking at her friend up and down. She was looking a little less Lizzie-like.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still kind of shocked at what happened this weekend..." Lizzie said. Miranda looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"You mean us being friends again?" she asked curiously. Lizzie's eyes got a little wider, and the pinkness in her face became red and blotchy.  
  
"Um...yeah. That's what I meant," Lizzie said. She looked down the hall, her eyes prickling with the tears forming.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy too. I didn't know what I'd do with out you-" Miranda said, getting cut off by Tony Ramirez, one of Will's fellow football players.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Tony said, towering a foot over the girls.  
  
"Um, hey, Tony," Lizzie said, raising her right eyebrow in her suspicion. He smiled a weak smile at her.  
  
"Hi. I was thinking, because you and Will broke up, I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me this weekend," he asked.  
  
"Um, sorry Tony. Me and Will did not break up. And I'm pretty sure that me and him are going together. But, thank you for the offer-"  
  
"I am sorry. I must have been seeing things...are you sure you two are still together?" he asked.  
  
Lizzie began to walk to her class, the bell one minute away. Miranda and Tony walked by her side. "Yeah, I'm positive. I'm sure he would have said something," Lizzie said, turning the first corner to her homeroom.  
  
Tony nodded. "That's not what I hopped for. I guess I must have been seeing things," he said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Wait, why would you think me and Will had broken up? Did he say something to you?" she asked, more interested than before. He looked at her, worried of how he was going to tell her.  
  
"It's not a big deal. I mean, you said it yourself. You guys are still together. Lets drop it," he tried to finish quickly.  
  
Lizzie approached the door to her classroom. She turned to face Tony. "No, tell me. Please-- --" Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Tony looked at the pain in Lizzie's eyes, and hoped she hadn't seen what he had. "Lizzie, are you OK?" he asked her.  
  
Lizzie stepped back, her body shaking. She saw her two friends staring at her, and she saw Will in the background. And he was kissing Lana Hill's neck.  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Gordo sat in his assigned seat in his homeroom class. Across the room, Julia sat, a sour expression on her face. He focused back onto the board, and read the schedule order for the day. He had English first, with Lizzie. He had somehow witnessed a revelation between Miranda and Lizzie this morning. They were finally talking, being civil. He had no idea what Miranda was thinking, how she could sit back and let Lizzie stomp all over her life again. Gordo looked around the classroom. There were hardly any people, and he had a few minutes to pass.  
  
He stepped out of the classroom, and turned the corner, to see Lizzie and Miranda conversing with Tony, a sophomore football player. He lurked behind the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation. He heard Tony say something about Lizzie and Will breaking up. Just as he was about to listen to what Lizzie had to say, a group of cheerleaders past him by, chattering frantically, blocking out all other sound. Gordo walked around the group and walked near an empty classroom. He stood somewhat behind a group of people who were making out, in private. Gordo was about to focus on something else, he heard Lizzie from across the hallway.  
  
"Wait, why would you think me and Will had broken up? Did he say something to you?" Gordo lifted his head in her direction, and followed Tony's quick glance over his shoulder. Kissing a girls neck in front of him, was none other than Will Harter. And judging by the look on Lizzie's face, she had seen too. The color was draining, and she took a step back. Gordo eased his way around the two, fighting the urge to pummel Will to the ground. Gordo heard Lizzie loudly say Will's name questioningly. He looked up from the girl, stunned, as a deer in headlights. He had been caught. And now all Gordo had to do was sit back and watch the paper view. Lizzie stood, shaking, as Tony disappeared down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder like a wounded dog would. Gordo stepped out of view once again, in time to hear Miranda screaming at Will. The girl had slipped back into her classroom, and the bell had sounded seconds ago. Will stared back and forth between Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo stared at Miranda, worried at what she might do. Without a seconds noticed, Gordo heard Lizzie's petrified scream, and saw Miranda lung into the air; in Will's direction  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehe...cliffhanger. Too bad, you can deal can't you? Please review to get quicker updates, and find out what happens in the next chapter 


	16. WideEyed Innocence

Disclaimer: I do knot own!  
  
A/N: My next few chapters may come a little slower, due to an injury to my left hand. But...if you guys review more I'm sure I'll be motivated to type faster. Much love, Julia  
  
Oh, and thoughts are in '' those thingys  
  
  
  
Wide-Eyed Innocence  
  
  
  
Miranda felt the rage surge through out her body. Will had been taking full advantage of Lizzie; leading her on; putting her heart on the line. Miranda couldn't sit back and watch her best friends heart break in half again.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miranda spat, glaring at Will. The girl stepped back, and disappeared behind the wall of her classroom. Will looked around and searched for a shred of emotion on anyone's rock solid face. Lizzie looked like a ghost, and her friend Gordo, hidden in the corner looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from killing someone.  
  
Will stood, aware the growing tension between him and that Miranda chick. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
Miranda's adrenaline pumped up beyond belief. "¡Qué el infierno! ¿Qué planeaba para hacer usted, usted bastardo? ¿Dos vez mi mejor amigo y a semejanza de acto usted era inocente?" Miranda reached out a hand from her side and placed it on a by standing locker. Her breathes where short and quick. She had never ranted on anyone in Spanish before. She knew she had to calm herself down. She looked over at Lizzie, and she was looking back at her like she had seen the devil. Out of the corner of Miranda's eye, she saw a form moving behind Will. "Gordo? What is he doing here?" Miranda thought to herself. He had a rock solid expression on his face, and it was apparent he was resisting from jumping on Will and pinning him on the ground. But Miranda couldn't let him get to Will first...  
  
"Whoa, what the hell was that? Chinese?" Will asked, his eyebrows rose at her. Miranda scoffed, and looked back up at him.  
  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself? I mean, not many guys would be so..." Miranda's eyes searched the back of her head, searching for the right words to use. "So subtle, especially after your so called 'girlfriend' catches you kissing another girl. Hate to say it, but those aren't the best words you could be using to save yourself."  
  
"Miranda, you don't need to be saying this. I think I can handle it," Lizzie tried to reason. Will raised his hand up to silence her.  
  
"No, Lizzie. I can handle myself. And so can you're little friend. I handled bigger. And better," Will turned on Miranda, a confident smirk played across his adorable face. "Oh, and you. I don't need to prove myself to anyone. Especially you."  
  
The bell sounded loudly, and they were the only ones left in the hallway. Miranda's shoulders were heaving up and down with her frustration. She couldn't believe she was going to actually let him talk to her like that. Why would she be tolerating stuff like that? She never had before. Without a second to comprehend, Miranda found her legs forcing themselves off the ground, in the direction of Will. Her hands extended forward, ready to wrap themselves around his neck and cause him ungodly pain. Miranda felt herself be forced back by a strong hold.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Julia sat in her first period class, fuming. She could not believe what had happened. Someone actually turned her down. Her. 'What was he thinking, turning me down. I mean, I was the one who broke up with him. Shouldn't he be the one running back to me? I thought for sure he'd be wrapped around my pinky the second I let him back in. This is ridiculous anyways! Where is the kid? He has never been late before,' Julia thought. Her mind was arguing back and forth, changing subjects around every corner. But the one thing that stuck around to haunt her was the fact that Gordo didn't want her back. For the first time in Julia's life, she had been rejected. And she was taking it worse then she had ever before.  
  
Julia looked up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. Julia tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and began to scribble.  
  
Julia Note  
  
Adam:  
  
I though you being here was the best thing in my life...  
  
I don't know how to say this, so I will. Seeing you with your girlfriend tears  
  
I love you. I have always loved you. Leave your...  
  
Why don't you see that I love you?  
  
A is for how much I adore you D is for how daring this is for me The other A is for...  
  
Adam, meet me in the quart yard at 3:30 tonight. I'll be waiting...  
  
Love, Anonymous  
  
End Julia Note  
  
  
  
Julia stared at the 6 pieces of paper, and looked at the last one over and over before she decided to fold it up. She knew what she had to do. She was going to seduce Adam without him knowing he was being seduced. Nothing could go wrong. She saw it happen on Passions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo pulled Miranda back, gripping her shoulders with all his strength. Will looked over at him, despise in his eyes. Gordo felt his anger bubble over again.  
  
"You can leave now!" Gordo said, the words seething through his body. The intensity of what he said, made Will turn back, and leave. Gordo was unaware that he was still holding Miranda's shoulders.  
  
"Gordo? Let go of me!" Miranda said. She seemed like she was in no mood, and her face was blood red. Gordo released his grip and she stalked off down the hall, in the direction of the back door. Gordo and Lizzie watched as Miranda flung the door open and ran down the steps of the school. Lizzie turned at Gordo. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were glassy. She was wringing her hands in front of her, and her skin was blotchy. As Gordo took a closer look, she was shaking. And her skin was pale. Lizzie reached up to brush some loose hair out of her face. She pulled all of her hair back, revealing her neck. As soon as Lizzie did that, she retreated and flung her hair back into place. She looked at Gordo, worried. She smoothed her hair out over her neck, wondering if he had seen. Hoping he hadn't seen.  
  
"Lizzie, what was that on your neck?"  
  
A/N: Somewhat of a cliffie. You guys should just be happy I updated!!!  
  
LOL...hope you liked it, I'll have the chap 17 up soon, and chap 2 for Never Look Back!! 


	17. The Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Only the characters that do not appear on the show :)  
  
A/N: Review if you like. Review if you don't like. Review for the hell of it. Review for the mere satisfaction it brings. Review because I know you love me. Don't regret it. You do.  
  
  
  
The Truth?  
  
  
  
Lizzie's heart seized up, clenched at her. Her pulse raced through her veins. She stood, paralyzed before Gordo. He was standing there awkwardly, his arms sagging by his side. He questioning glare was tearing into Lizzie. She couldn't tell him. Or could she?  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" Lizzie asked nervously. She needed to be quick. What was she going to say here? Gordo knew her. He knew if she was lying. Plus, if she lied to him again and he found out, he wouldn't even take the time to ask her a simple question.  
  
"Lizzie, there was something on the back of your neck," Gordo said. "What was it? Tell me." Lizzie sighed, getting light headed from lack of air. He would understand...  
  
"Um, well, I might as well tell the truth. No point in lying to you, right?" she asked. He nodded at her. He stood, arms now crossed. This was the closest to casual Lizzie had seen him act around her since their 'conflict'. "Ok. Well, you see. It's a, it's a...hickey," Lizzie said.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Gordo pulled his head back as he heard Lizzie barely mutter the last word. So many thoughts surged through his mind, pulling at every corner. Running down every road possible.  
  
"A What?!?" Gordo couldn't help himself but to be surprised. Lizzie bowed her head for a second, cursing herself. "From who?" Gordo asked, putting emphasis on the 'who' part. Lizzie looked at him, a deranged stare at him.  
  
"What, am I not worthy enough for one? Am I just too hideous in your book to be classified as a girl? I can't believe you would say that to someone, let alone me!" Lizzie spat. Gordo put of his hands to protest.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Liz. You know I wouldn't ever say something like that," Gordo said. His voice sounded so sincere. It made it seem like they were back to being friends. They began to walk together, down the halls and sat down on a bench in the hallway.  
  
"I know," she said, managing a small smile.  
  
"I meant, who would you let do that to you?" The second the words came out of his mouth, he knew the answer. And he wished they had come from any other person, other than him. Lizzie's face got red, and she got blotchy again. Gordo knew that face. She was either lying, which he knew she wasn't because he had seen the hickey, or she was extremely embarrassed. And Gordo would bet all his money that she was embarrassed. "Don't tell me. Will."  
  
Lizzie looked at him, and looked down. Gordo felt his heart drop down into the pit of his stomach. All those years, of knowing and respecting Lizzie, suddenly she does something like this to turn her into the complete epiphany of what he thought she was.  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" he asked her sincerely. She looked over and looked away.  
  
"It's not like I did it to myself. I can't reach my neck," Lizzie said. She stopped herself from going too far.  
  
Only what Lizzie said made Gordo's blood boil. He couldn't believe, that while he was making a nice gesture to go out of his way and try to mend the relationship, Lizzie would go and be smart with him.  
  
"You didn't need to add that," Gordo said to her. She was going to respond, but Gordo cut her short. "You know, what are you trying to prove?"  
  
Lizzie eyed him suspiciously. "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to prove anything."  
  
"I mean, what are you trying to prove by going out with Will. It can't be that he's an incredibly nice guy, due to what I've see- -" Lizzie tutted loudly, breaking at Gordo's statement.  
  
"You don't need to know why I am with Will, ok? Oh, and like you're Mr. Nice Guy yourself. It wasn't too long ago that you really proved to me that you wanted nothing to do with me, and that you never wanted to talk to me. So you can't be so quick to judge," Lizzie spat. Gordo's stare turned to icy cold. Lizzie didn't notice the stop sign perturbing in his eyes. "Don't you remember saying that Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah. And it took me up until now to realize that I shouldn't have stopped there." With that, Gordo stood up and slowly walked down the hall, deserting Lizzie for the second time in her life.  
  
  
  
- - - - - Later that day...  
  
  
  
Adam leaned back in his Spanish class. From that time last week all he had on his mind was one thing. He closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away. During his daydream, all he could see was himself having a terrific time with one girl. He couldn't see her face, but he was eager to know who it was. She was making him so happy, they were laughing together in the park. As he wandered father down into the daydream, it got more in detail.  
  
Adam Day Dream  
  
A couple is sitting underneath a tree, watching the sunset. They are sharing a romantic time together. (Adam realizes it's him...) Adam is blocking the view of the girl's face, but assumes it's his girlfriend.  
  
"I love you so much," Adam whispers into her ear. She laughs, and nervously pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear. The girl plants a quick kiss on his face, and takes his hands in hers.  
  
"I love you, I always have loved you," she said.  
  
END Adam Day Dream  
  
The second the girl said it, Adam recognized the voice. And he had no idea why it was her.  
  
As he was about to resume where he had been, he noticed the tall lanky Spanish teacher standing over him. Mr. Collins, his teacher has his yard stick in one hand, and he was clutching his teacher's addition Spanish Book in the other.  
  
"Yes?" Adam asked, looking up at the teacher, nodding his head questioningly. Some students gasped, and Mr. Collins's eyes lit up.  
  
"Mr. Dunn. Please enlighten us. Just what do you think you were doing?" Mr. Collins asked.  
  
Adam looked at the teacher, not believing that that was happening. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I was sleeping through your class."  
  
Freshmen girls gawked open eyed at each other, not believing what they were hearing. If Mr. Collins shrunk a foot and grew long hair, Adam could have mistaken him for one of them.  
  
"Mr. Dunn, I will not tolerate comments like that in my classroom," Mr. Collins barked, slamming the yardstick down on the surface of Adam's desk. Everyone around them, including Adam jumped.  
  
Adam realized he didn't need to tolerate that anymore either, and began packing his backpack. He stood up, slung his bag over one shoulder, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Adam Dunn. Where on earth do you think you are going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. Can you 'tolerate' that?" Adam said in a mocking tone as he quickly slipped out of the classroom and made his was down the hall. He looked down at his hands, where Mr. Collins's hall pass was resting in his palms.  
  
"Works every time," Adam said.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie sat in the principal's office, rocking back and forth in the chair. She couldn't believe she was getting in trouble for skipping homeroom. Couldn't she explain her side? It had been so embarrassing to be called up to the principal's office during her class. Just as she was deep in her thoughts, Gordo and Miranda walked into the office together, dirty looks swept over Lizzie.  
  
The office receptionist came up to the three. "Mr. Weaver will see you all know," she said. She waddled back to her desk, and replaced her tiny- framed glasses on the tip of her nose and began pecking at the keyboard with her fingers. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all walked in a straight line until they got settled down into Mr. Weaver's office.  
  
"Ok, a few teachers informed me that none of you showed up to your homeroom this morning. Is that correct?" The three nodded. "And Mrs. Kennedy, from room 213 says she heard a fight outside of her classroom, and you three were the only pupils absent from their classes. Now, will one of you please like to explain?"  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea if this was a good place to end it...oh well  
  
I'll know if you review!!!!! 


	18. Detention

Disclaimer: !Yo no own!  
  
A/N: I changed the title of this chapter...don't cry.  
  
  
  
Detention  
  
  
  
Lizzie sat in the uncomfortable seat in the library that afternoon. Scattered around the room was Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, a shady looking character, Ethan, and Kate. Lizzie tapped her pencil on the wood desk, and sighed, looking over at the clock. It was 3:06. She had only been in detention for 6 minutes and she was already crumbling. And she was stuck in there until 5:30. Luckily her mom hadn't answered the phone, and she didn't have to face 20 questions when she called home. Kate was sitting in the corner, her legs crossed in her too-small-for-a-model mini skirt, listening to her disc man. She let out a sigh, and slammed the head set on the table in front of her. Lizzie and Miranda jumped.  
  
Kate began to walk towards the door, planning an exit. As she reached out for the handle, she was stopped by Lizzie's voice.  
  
"Kate, what are you doing? We can't leave. You know that," Lizzie said. "Mrs. Dormer is out there just waiting for us to get in more trouble."  
  
"No, she isn't. Trust me. From 3:00 to 5:00 she's in her office watching soap operas. Then, she checks in on us at exactly 5:01, and goes out to buy a coffee, and gets back at approximately 5:30 to release us. It's a set schedule. Now, I'm leaving to go get a water," Kate said in her usual bratty voice.  
  
Lizzie scoffed as she left. "She is such a - -"  
  
"Head case?" Shady guy finished. Lizzie looked over at him, surprised. She had never spoken one word to this kid, and he was already interrupting her.  
  
"Well, I was going to say something less PG...but if that's your style, yes. Kate Saunders is a head case."  
  
Shady guy rolled his eyes. He pulled a hand through his sandy blonde hair, and dropped his arms back down his sides. He sat forward in his seat, his deep brown eyes catching Lizzie's stare. "How do you know what style I am?"  
  
"I am not having this conversation," Lizzie said, standing up and pushing her way through the door of the library, not thinking twice about what Kate said. She walked down the clock tower staircase, avoiding walking past Mrs. Dormer's office. Making her way farther down, she heard footsteps in back of her. Her speed picked up, thinking her detention patroller was on her heels.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire! Could you go any faster?" said the voice of the Shady guy.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "What, are you my stalker now? Because if you are, you should back off, I have a boyfriend, and he's on the football team- -"  
  
"Oh, I'm really scared of Will Harter. What's he going to do? Punch me into oblivion?"  
  
"You never know, he just might."  
  
"Right, and how do you know he even has it in him?"  
  
"Why don't you stop being a loser and tell me who you are?" Lizzie said, changing the subject. She wanted to know who her harasser was.  
  
"Dunn, Adam Dunn," Adam said in a James Bond-like voice.  
  
"Ok, don't even try to pull off James Bond. You should stick to Santana or Jimmie Hendrix," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Jee, I never knew someone of your 'kind' would know about those legends," Adam said, taking a cautious step forward.  
  
"Forget what I said before, you're kind of like Satan, but younger, and unchangingly annoying."  
  
Adam smiled at Lizzie, and before she knew it, they were walking together. Talking like civilized people. Which surprised Lizzie beyond belief.  
  
"So, you know so much about me, but I know nothing about you. What's your story?" Lizzie asked. For the last ten minutes, it amazed Lizzie what kind of person Adam was. Despite his look of utter frumpy-ness, he was an amazingly interesting guy to talk to.  
  
"Well, I live here with my dad. I used to live in Rhode Island, but we moved to Northern California a while ago, but moved down here later," Adam said, as they made a turn towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Are you're parents divorced?" Lizzie asked. She was a natural born curious person, and she wanted to know.  
  
Adam looked down at his shoes. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and sighed. A small lump formed in his throat as he uttered his words.  
  
"My mother killed herself."  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Gordo leaned back in his chair in the library. He had no idea where Lizzie went, and why that kid had followed her out. But it wasn't his concern, or at least not anymore. He looked out at the window, and dark clouds were slowly moving in over the school. One of the windows of the library was open, and a quick draft of wind scattered papers all over the floor. Gordo and Ethan got up to close the window.  
  
"What the heck?" Miranda said, as Gordo got back. "It looks like the end of the world out there." Miranda looked out the window, and jumped quickly as the rain and hail released from the sky. Loud pounding noises echoed over the roof, and lighting struck through the sky.  
  
"This is like, a storm," Ethan said, amazed at what was going on. Miranda looked at him in disbelief, shaking her head. Ethan was not very bright.  
  
Under Gordo's breath he made a small 'duh' noise. He was more surprised that this type of weather was traveling through Southern California. He looked out of the library windows just as a sleek bolt of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the clouds. Suddenly after, a loud rumble of thunder erupted from the atmosphere. Gordo looked over at Miranda, who was scanning through her Cosmo Girl magazine. He went back to Ethan, who was looking intently at a football playbook. Another flash of lightning stuck the sky, lighting what was left dark. The library doors opened, and the hallway was dark. They heard an electrical serge, and the lights dimmed to pitch black.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I'm working my bum off here.  
  
R/R...if you love me... 


	19. Dark

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Lizzie McGuire  
  
  
  
Dark  
  
  
  
Lizzie's heart stopped beating momentarily as the entire building's lights faded to black. The emergency exit lights faded to a light pink, not being able to light the large hallway. She could feel Adam's presence beside her, but she had no indication of where he actually was. She heard breathing, not entirely sure if it were her own. Lizzie heart pounded heavier. A hand reached out and touched the side of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry! I can't see for crap," Adam's voice came from in front of her. She stood up, and squinted her eyes. Too bad her school couldn't invest in windows. Running her hands along the wall, she walked towards the closest 'Exit' light. She stood underneath it, being slightly illuminated by the flickering light.  
  
"Hey, come over here. If I'm right, the staircase is over here somewhere," Lizzie said. As her eyes adjusted a little bit better, she could see the outline of Adam sulking towards her. He appeared underneath the 'Exit' sigh with her. Lizzie felt her heart flop as she saw the reflection of herself in his eyes. "Wait- - what?" Lizzie thought to herself. She mentally shook her head 'no', and tried to navigate her way towards the staircase, leaving the attraction back in the dark.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Julia walked through the front entrance, drenched with rain. Her white T- Shirt clung to herself in all the wrong places. Pulling her soaked hoodie around her shivering body, she walked through the dark hallways. Her sports watch glowed as she looked for the time. Three fifty. No one would be in the school that late. The only thing after school that day was detention. She looked down the hallways she could choose, just as she heard clogs clicking behind her.  
  
"Young lady," Mrs. Dormer said, coming up behind her. "Where are you supposed to be?" Julia racked her brain for possible lies.  
  
"Uh, my mom forgot to pick me up," She said way too quickly. The evil detention wench glared at her as if she were something unholy.  
  
"All right then. I would like you to come with me to the library." Julia followed Mrs. Dormer to the library. As her clogs clicked annoyingly on, Julia began to wonder how a troll like Mrs. Dormer could actually be married. She pitied the fool who had to see that shrew every morning. Mrs. Dormer held a small flashlight, which pathetically led the way down the main hall and into the Library.  
  
Sitting around the dark library, slightly light up by the teeny flashlight was, Ethan Craft, Kate Saunders, Miranda Sanchez, and none other than David Gordon. Julia sighed and rolled her eyes. She noticed Gordo turn his full attention back to his Geometry book, ignoring the presence of the new guest. Mrs. Dormer looked around the room, making a mental count that there were people missing.  
  
"There's two short. Where are Ms. McGuire and Mr. Dunn?" Mrs. Dormer said, in her someone's-in-trouble tone. Julia's heart made a gigantic leap.  
  
"Adam? He's here? Yes..." Julia thought. She looked back up, to find Gordo closing his book, clasping his hands tightly together.  
  
"They went to go find you," Gordo spoke calmly. Miranda looked at him and mouthed, "Thank you". He nodded so Mrs. Dormer wouldn't notice, and then turned his attention back to Mrs. Dormer. "They left to see if they could get flashlights."  
  
Mrs. Dormer nodded, and folded her arms across her chest. "I have to go to the Fire Station, to see if they can set our generator up. I shouldn't be more than an hour. My cell phone is on and charged; if you need me, the number is in the office. Here are some flashlights," she said, holding out 5 small flashlights. She dropped the on the desk in front of her and turned on her heel to leave.  
  
Once the door was closed, Julia flicked one of the flashlights on, and plopped down in an open seat at the front of the library. More flashlights turned on, and faces were illuminated. Ethan, being Ethan, put the light underneath his chin, in an attempt to be 'scary'. Kate sighed, and stood up.  
  
"Those two have been gone a while. Wonder what they're doing..." Kate hinted suggestively. Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie has a boyfriend, you ignoramus," Miranda spat. She looked around, and then at her watch. "They have been gone for an awful long time..."  
  
"How about we go find them? Don't you think they'll need flashlights?" Julia said. Gordo looked at her, and bit his lip. He rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon.  
  
"Who cares," he said under his breath. Miranda looked at him, with boredom in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you suck it up and forget about what happened. Jeez, this whole 'fight' thing is getting really annoying. I'm tired of you moping around about your friggin' conscience, and I am more tired of hearing Lizzie complain about her best friend hating her. It's time you get some freakin' common sense," Miranda said. She sounded like she had been holding that in for a while. "While you think about it, I'm going with Julia to find those two. You can come with if you feel like it."  
  
Miranda, Julia, Ethan, and Kate headed for the door. Gordo remained seated, looked up at them. Miranda looked at him, and shook his head, disappearing behind the doors.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Gordo sat in the dark library, alone. There was something about the dark, he didn't know what, that scared him. He looked around the dark room, not knowing what could be lurking around every corner. He scanned the light from his flashlight around the room, just to double check. Not needing to have anything else scare him more, Gordo's flashlight went out.  
  
"Oh no," he said. He hit the sit of the flashlight, hoping the light would some back on. But he wasn't that lucky. It was then Gordo decided he should go try to find his classmates. Making his way past the desk, he made it out the main entrance, in search of light. He took a left, or at least he thought it was a left. Walking down the pitch-black hall, he could hear the echo of what he hoped was his Pumas hitting the floor anxiously. He raised his right hand up to his mouth, and began nervously chewing his middle finger's nail. Running his left hand up against the wall beside him, he managed his was down a totally dark corridor. If this had been during the day, he would definitely know where he was, but his humongous school, blacked out, was like trying to find your way through a hedge maze blind folded. He felt alone and vulnerable. Managing to maintain his cool, Gordo continued down the hall, until he felt a corner come up. Frustrated, Gordo slumped down in the corner, and rested his head in his hands. He was sitting below a tiny window, so a trace of light escaped, and he knew he was safe for the time being.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Gordo said to himself. Gordo could be an idiot sometimes. He closed his eyes and reflected on what he wanted to do, opposed to what he had done. Gordo wanted to patch things up with Lizzie, he didn't hate her. He didn't have it in him to hate her. But then it hit him; all the events rushed back to him all at once. Then he realized something that could change his life forever.  
  
"Oh my God, I ..."  
  
A/N: OoOoOh! Do you hate me or do you hate me?!? LOL!!!!!! Oh well.  
  
What did Gordo have to say, to himself? :: What had Lizzie and Adam been doing...all alone? :: Where is everyone else? :: And who will be the first to run into a wall? :: Review and find out!! 


	20. Alone and Vulnerable

Disclaimer: We've been over this 19 times before...I don't own Lizzie McGuire! Tho I wish I did...  
  
Alone and Vulnerable  
  
  
  
Gordo felt a pain in his heart. For maybe the first time in his life, he had no idea why his feelings were the way they are. For the first time in his life, what he understood was too broad, but what he didn't was too much.  
  
"Oh my God, I love Lizzie..."  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Adam followed the dim pink lights down an unknown hallway, looking for a sign of life. Lizzie was on edge, and it was amusing to Adam. He looked at her, biting her lower lip, her top lip moist. What he could see of her, he could tell she was scared. About every five seconds, he could hear her sigh loudly through her nose, and then she'd clear her throat. And at every sound or movement, she'd practically jump out of her skin. Adam kept walking forward, but felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over at Lizzie, and shook his head. She was looking alert, and he thought, by what he could see, that her arm was extended so she must have been pointing at something. He followed the shadow of her thin arm to see a glowing button.  
  
"The elevator," he said. He walked over to it, and pressed the button hoping for a result. Lizzie looked at him, the elevator, and then back at him.  
  
"I guess it won't-" Lizzie cut herself off as the door slid open, exposing the only form of light. "Open," she finished.  
  
Adam stepped in, and looked around. "We can take this up to the main entrance, come on, let's go."  
  
Lizzie looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on, you don't think anything bad is going to happen, do you?" he asked her. She looked back at him, and serious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I saw that episode of Passions. I am not going in that elevator," Lizzie said backing away. Adam stepped out, and held to door open. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.  
  
"It will be alright, OK?" her asked her; in the most reassuring voice she had ever heard in her life.  
  
Lizzie nodded and stepped into the elevator with him.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie crossed over the threshold of the elevator, and took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself, she repeated to herself that she wasn't going to die. "I'm not going to die," she thought. Ever since she was little she never really liked elevators too much.  
  
Adam looked over at Lizzie just as she ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Are you sure we wont die?" she asked somewhat sarcastically. He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Take that as a 'no'," he said. Lizzie looked at him as his smirk turned into a smile. His bright blue eyes shining. Lizzie moistened her lip as she did a scan of his profile. He looked confident, but disastrous at the same time.  
  
"An it's all because I reminded him of his mom. Good going, McGuire," Lizzie thought. She was so curious to hear about his mother, but she didn't know how to ask. She had heard of that kind of thing happening, but only in movies. He heart thudded and her stomach flopped when she thought of growing up knowing that her mother had killed herself. Lizzie couldn't believe the pain he must have been going through.  
  
She looked back over at him, and he was standing by the button panel. He pressed a button, and turned to her and smiled quickly. Lizzie was sure her face must have been red, but she didn't care because she was there with someone she liked. Adam smiled at her again, and Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat. Lizzie was in love with the guy's smile. He had a weak dimple in his left cheek that made her heart throb. Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"What am I thinking?" she thought to herself. She had a boyfriend, or at least she thought she did. And she was pretty sure Adam had a girlfriend. He was gorgeous, she realized. Lizzie couldn't fight the fact that she was attracted to him. And compared to Will, well, compared to Will he was a complete gentleman. Lizzie was so confused all she wanted to do was get over her problems, and get off that elevator.  
  
The elevator took a huge lurch, and then stopped. Lizzie looked over at Adam, who looked over at her. She looked up at the arrow, which indicated floor levels, and the pin was resting in the middle of floor one and floor two. Lizzie slowly turned her head to Adam, who's eyes were glued on the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Lizzie said nervously. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. This couldn't be happening to her. But, it was.  
  
"Lizzie, don't panic," Adam tried to calm her. Lizzie disregarded his words, and slummed down in the corner, and put her head in her lap. She could feel the warm tears sliding down her face, she could feel the tears become more heavier as she spoke her realization.  
  
"We can die in here," Lizzie spoke softly, causing Adam to look at her, worried. The stress in his blue eyes was showing, and he looked scared beyond belief. "I don't want to die, Adam, I don't want to die," Lizzie said lastly, chocking out sobs.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Miranda and Julia walked down a dark hallway, not knowing when they we're going to find anyone. They had decided to split up from Ethan and Kate when they decided they needed to be around a little less dumbness. Miranda was hardly talking to Julia, but she noticed she had her eyes peeled. And Miranda knew that the girl couldn't be too fond of Lizzie...  
  
"So, why are you trying so hard to find Adam?" Miranda asked. Julia's stunned face looked up, and she broke into a small smile. "Do you like him or something?" Miranda asked. Miranda had a class with Adam, and he talked to her occasionally. He seemed like he had just a wee of a rebel without a cause attitude. She knew Lizzie must be dead by now with his school sucks antics.  
  
"Well, actually, we went out when we both lived in Rhode Island. But then him mom, uh, died, and they moved away. I've still been in love with him," Julia said, walking faster than before.  
  
"Really? Why isn't he going out with you again then?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend. And she's a cheerleader. She has to be a hardcore girl for him to like her."  
  
"Wait, Alexia, I think, right?" Miranda asked, looking at Julia. Julia nodded. "Figures..."  
  
Julia looked up at Miranda, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jeez, I thought you were smart enough. That girl is such a con artist," Miranda said.  
  
Julia stood, paralyzed, her blood pumping angrily through her veins.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam watched as Lizzie rocked back and forth in place in the elevator. He felt horrible that he had put her in this position. She looked so small like that, so vulnerable.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lizzie looked up and gazed longingly into his eyes. Adam's heart seized up for a moment, and continued. "I would never let anything happen to you. You won't die."  
  
"You wont let me die?" Lizzie said, repeating him slowly.  
  
"I would save you before myself, Lizzie. I don't want anything to happen to you. You have too many people who care for you."  
  
"What about you?" Lizzie asked, tear stains drying on her face.  
  
"What about me?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"You have people who care for you too," she said. Adam looked at her, and then looked at the ceiling.  
  
"My mother killed herself the morning of my 12th birthday. It made me think that she couldn't bare to have me for a son," he said, a single tear rolling down his tanned cheek.  
  
Lizzie's heart clenched, as she raised a hand to brush the tear away. He took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly. Without another moment to hesitate, Adam raised his hands to Lizzie's soft face and kissed her sweetly, but passionately on the lips.  
  
  
  
A/N: hehehehehe... R/R...if you love me...whoo whoo, the love train has left the station.  
  
Review if you want to know how the heck Lizzie always manages to kiss the person Julia loves, and whats goin on (hehe, the title) with Gordo, and where did Ethan and Kate go off to? 


	21. Hands, Lips, and Kiss

Disclaimer: Psh...Yeah, I own Lizzie and I am writing fan fiction because they rejected my script or whatever...  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!  
  
Hands, Lips, and Kiss ( Part ONE )  
  
  
  
Adam cupped his hands around Lizzie's soft face. Running his thumb across her jaw line, his mind was screaming at him to stop. But every time they deepened the kiss, he was drawn back in. Out of his whole life, he never knew one kiss in an elevator could be so overwhelming. Fighting the urge to maul Lizzie against the wall of the elevator, he raised his hand and delicately, yet forcefully cupped the hand on her neck. Lizzie broke apart, gasping for air, as she scooted herself against the wall. Taking her index finger underneath the collar of his shirt, she dragged him forward. This time, Lizzie forced herself onto Adam, suctioning his bottom lip as she kissed him. With his hand still cupping her neck, he released his other hand and found it's way to the small of her back. Adam began kissing her neck, her head rolling back.  
  
Suddenly, a lurch sent Adam sprawled on top of her. Adam couldn't help but to think to himself, as he was still on top of her, what a promising position they were in.  
  
"It's not like anyone will find us," Adam though to himself. He turned his attention back to Lizzie; her eyes were gleaming up at him, almost inviting him back in. He took the plunge, dropping his lips on top of hers.  
  
Lizzie started giggling, and broke away. Adam looked at her, not a little amused.  
  
"What?" he asked, half snapped. Lizzie looked at him and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm getting a little warm," she said. He looked at her, his eyes dancing.  
  
"Lets go and see how much we're capable off. He began to tug at the sleeve of Lizzie's hoodie, and she got the picture. She also began to gracefully pull the hoodie off of her, meanwhile, Adam had begun kissing her again. His lips traveled to her neck, and over her collarbone. Still struggling to get out of her hoodie, she felt Adam's lips hover over her chin. He began kissing her sweetly on the lips, then dropping his knees to the floor once again, and pressing himself into her.  
  
Lizzie had gotten the hoodie off, and had thrown it over her head. But Lizzie or Adam didn't notice she had thrown it out of the open elevator door...  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, I wrote this quickly, but part 2 will be here TOMORROW! Julia promises! 


	22. Hands, Lips, and Kiss: Part II

Disclaimer: You know the drill...mine: my cat, my dog, this plot, the 6 dollars in my pocket. Not mine: lizzie mcguire, adam lamberg ( ( ), one million dollars, or tom felton who plays Draco Malfoy...  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about the delay, my computer kinda crapped out on me, and Microsoft wouldn't open, so I couldn't even upload the stupid chapter. Fun, huh?  
  
Oh, and a little note to some reviews, no offense to your opinion, but Lizzie is definitely not a slut. You can think what you want, but kissing someone does not entitle him or her as a slut. Or would you rather her be the class spinster and have her turn into a nun...didn't think so. Besides those reviews, they all have been great, and thank you everyone!! Now, without any more delay, I give you part two!  
  
  
  
Hands, Lips, and Kiss Part Two  
  
  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes, interlocked with Adam. She didn't see Adam. Focusing on his blue gray eyes, running her hands through his dark curly hair, she was with Gordo. Slowly, and painfully, Gordo faded away, and she found Adam staring back at her. Her heart plunged, and she felt a nerve of disgust pain in her stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" Adam asked her, his eyes staring oddly into hers. Lizzie ran a hand through her hair, and cleared her throat.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," she said, standing up, grabbing her hoodie, and walking out. "Oh, my, gosh," Lizzie said to herself.  
  
Her head was reeling with the disbelief of her actions. She made out with a stranger in an elevator. While she had a boyfriend. "I cheated on my boyfriend, I cheated on Will," she thought. She began walking faster, in attempt to leave what happened in the past, in the past. Getting closer to her destination, the main entrance, she found someone sulking. As Lizzie crept closer, she thought she heard quiet sobs. Illuminated by the thunder outside, Lizzie saw the unmistakable profile. One thing she couldn't get over stopped herself from walking over to them. Why was Gordo crying?  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Gordo walked away from the elevator, his heart tearing into pieces. He had just found Lizzie and that guy, a guy she didn't even know, or at least he didn't think she knew him, mauling each other in the elevator. Gordo realized, he knew nothing about Lizzie anymore. She was just a person. That he knew in his past. That he loved in his past. He began to wonder whether or not he still loved her...  
  
Flashback: SECOND GRADE  
  
Gordo, POV  
  
I looked over at Lizzie, my best friend Lizzie, who was holding hands with Justin Lane. I don't know why, but I don't feel like having my snack today...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Flashback, SIXTH GRADE  
  
Gordo, POV  
  
I sat and looked at the tape I had filmed earlier today. Lizzie's face was glowing with radiance. I can't believe she said yes to go to the Valentines dance with me. I think I might die of a heart attack. I would do anything to be with her. Not thinking anything of it, I pulled the Altoids box out of my backpack, and opened it to find so many pictures of Lizzie. My heart just flopped, I can't believe I love a girl like Lizzie. My best friend.  
  
End flashback  
  
Gordo leaned back. A lump formed in his throat, and he tried to swallow it. Opening the zipper of his back, he pulled out the old, rusted Altoids box. Opening it, were the bent and tattered pictures of Lizzie. Including his favorite, where she was blowing a kiss to the camera. The lump came back, and before he could do anything about it, he leaned against the wall and began to sob quietly. He lost her. He had lost Lizzie before he knew he had her.  
  
"Of only," he thought. "If only I hadn't of been an idiot and yelled at her," the thought. Then he remembered the kiss. About a month ago, they had shared a kiss, the best kiss he had ever experienced. Not that he had experienced many, but he sure didn't feel love struck when he had kissed Brooke Baker.  
  
He wiped a tear off his cheek, just in time to feel a light hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lizzie illuminated by the light of the doors, standing in front of him, a look of deep concern in her eyes.  
  
"Gordo? Are you OK?" Lizzie asked. He looked at her, and shifted his weight to one foot, and then to the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, avoiding the question. Lizzie looked at him, and she cocked her head. Apparently, she knew him better than he remembered. She knew his flaws, and she must have remembered them.  
  
"Why are you changing the topic?" she asked him. He looked at her, and his eyes dropped to the floor. When he looked back up, her eyes were still there. She looked distraught. She looked like she had just been to hell and back.  
  
But he didn't care anymore. She was probably too busy of thinking what to write to that kid and how many hearts she should draw around his name in a love note.  
  
"There's nothing important going on, OK?" he said, a little anxious to drop the subject. He could feel the tears drying, leaving tearstains, which he wanted to get rid of so badly.  
  
"OK..." she said skeptically. She leaned her back against the same wall as Gordo, and sighed heavily.  
  
He looked at her and wondered if he should as what was wrong. Gathering the backbone, he asked her. "You don't look too peachy. What's up?" She looked at him, closing her eyes sadly, and opening them again.  
  
She sighed before answering. "Can I ask you something, Gordo?"  
  
"Well you just did. But yeah," he said. She looked at him lazily, a small smile spread across her lips.  
  
"This is just a what if scenario, but, uh. OK. Say you had boyfriend who- -", Gordo cleared his throat. She smiled at him, "A girlfriend. OK, you have a girlfriend who you like, but it's kind of sketchy. They are, uh...surprising you by things they've been doing. But then there's something you did. That you regret. And you want to tell the person. But the person will, uh, react. What would you do?"  
  
Gordo brought his hand up to his face, and began stroking his chin like he always did when he was seriously thinking about something. He knew she was talking about telling Will about making out with that guy.  
  
"Um, I think I would be honest with the person. You know, tell them about the thing I did that I regret," he said. She looked at him and did what he referred to as 'the lip'. 'The lip' was when Lizzie or Miranda bit their lower lip when they were thinking of something. It was the thing they did when they were seriously thinking about something.  
  
"But, if you tell your girlfriend, you might have to deal with some consequences," she said slowly and cautiously. Now Gordo was concerned. Consequences? What kind of consequences?  
  
"Lizzie, what do you mean 'consequences'?" Gordo asked Lizzie. Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip again in her nervousness. She was reminding him as a deer frozen in headlights.  
  
"U-uh...I- I don't know. They might react. Or be, I dunno, controlling?" Lizzie said just above a whisper.  
  
"Lizzie, has Will been hitting you?" 


	23. Can I Trust You?

Disclaimer: Here's the drill...what I own: HALF of Tom Felton. I love him more. Uh...the 50 cents in my pocket, this plot, and my hoodie. What I don't own: The other half of Tom Felton. : )  
  
A/N: This chap kinda took forever and a week, but I needed a way to execute the way Lizzie tells Gordo...the truth?  
  
  
  
Can I Trust You?  
  
  
  
Lizzie's heart skipped a beat. A long one. It seemed to last, because she had to pinch herself to start breathing again. Gordo's words echoed through her head. ' "Is Will hitting you?"'. Lizzie hesitated. She couldn't say that, she could never answer that. Not ever. She turned around, not facing Gordo, as she pulled her sleeves tighter around her body.  
  
"No," she replied. The way it came out, it lacked truth, and this was what she was supposed to believe herself on. She heard Gordo step closer behind her, and soon felt his hand on her shoulder. Lightly, he twirled her around, and gave her a stubborn look.  
  
"Tell me the truth," he said sternly and flatly, as she winced at his grip on her shoulder. Lizzie felt the burning, prickling feeling at the corner of her eyes. A silent tear rolled down her check. Gordo raised her view to his, as she nodded slowly.  
  
Gordo's eyes widened noticeably, as streams of tears were rolling down her face. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "How badly," he could manage.  
  
Lizzie wasn't even aware of what she was doing, but she stepped into the light and unzipped her hoodie. Gordo had no idea what she was doing. Raising her left hand to the neckline of her shirt, she pulled it down revealing a large bruise, snaking around her neck. In the shape of hands with fingers. Gordo felt his breath catch in his throat. Realizing, as Lizzie was tugging at the bottom of her shirt, he fond out there was more. Lifting her shirt to reveal her midriff, he saw the brownish green bruise over her ribs. She dropped the shirt down, and began to sob lightly.  
  
"I- I- I," Lizzie tried to finish, but broke down in the beginning of her sentence. Gordo uncomfortably put his arms around her shoulders, carefully trying not to put pressure on the bruise as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"What is it?" he asked understandingly.  
  
"I didn't even do," Lizzie said. She was aching on this inside. She was being abused by someone she thought she could trust. Never, in all her lifetime did Lizzie think she would be the horrible, pathetic victim of one of those sappy TV commercials. "Anything," she finished in a whisper.  
  
Gordo looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. That jerk was doing this to her, for no reason.  
  
"Liz," Gordo and Lizzie whipped around at the unmistakable voice of the person behind her.  
  
"Will?" they both said faintly.  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Shifting the gears to a stop on his truck, Will leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel. His body ached, his brain throbbed, and his conscience told him to turn around. Deliberately ignoring the pain in his knee and the nagging voice in the back of his head, he headed towards the school.  
  
"This should be fun," he thought to himself, as he thought of what Lizzie's reaction to his news was going to be. With each step he took, a sharp pain struck his knee, like he was being stabbed by a jagged shard of glass. If only he had waited to get that shot.  
  
Holding his head up higher, he strutted his stuff (lol, if u knew the guy I was talking about, his stuff is hot) into the entrance of the school. Peering in through the door, he noticed the lights were out, and he saw shadows moving in the light. Getting a better look, it was Lizzie, his Lizzie and that David kid she was always with.  
  
Will decided he wanted to hear what they were saying, so he jogged around, still ignoring the searing pain in his knee, and found his way to come up behind the two. He listened to them, and his eyes grew wide as he heard what they were talking about.  
  
"She told him, she told him my secret," he thought, clenching his hands into fists. His blood was boiling, and his temples were throbbing with anger. He had never imagined that Lizzie would tell a single soul what he did. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't himself. He hardly ever was.  
  
Losing his temper, and not wanting to loose his nerve, he walked up behind the two, and said her name. Will tried not to laugh when he saw the fear- struck faces of the lonely freshmen. Lizzie looked like a deer caught in headlights. And that David kid looked like he was one lemonade short of wetting himself.  
  
Lizzie's eyes grew wider, and she looked so scared. That's what set Will off the most. She thought she was so innocent.  
  
"Well she's just a lousy son of a-"  
  
"We need to talk," Will said, cutting his train of thoughts off. "Now," he said flatly. Lizzie nodded nervously, as Will forcefully grabbed her petite wrist and pulled her in the direction of the guidance office.  
  
As they got out of eyeshot, Will pushed Lizzie in a room, slamming the door as hard as he could, barely keeping it on the hinges. Lizzie slammed into a wall, a hard cinder block wall. Trying not to cry, she looked up at the ceiling, and focused on not breathing.  
  
"You told him?" Will said, his voice barely over a whisper, dripping with hatred. Lizzie looked at him, her eyes growing wider. If Will was mistaken, he believe that was as wide as eyes could go in man kind.  
  
"Uh, um, well, I mean..." Lizzie trailed off, wringing her hands in front of her. She knew what was coming, maybe because she wasn't making eye contact.  
  
"WHY THE HELL?" He hollered. Lizzie stepped back, her shoulder blades piercing the wall beneath her. Her breaths were short and quick, and left her body heaving up and down.  
  
"Erm, he found out himself. I promise," Lizzie said quickly, trying not to sound so obvious, when she knew she was. Will stared at her, no, stared through her.  
  
"Then. Why. Did. You. Show. Him? Couldn't you have told him no?" He said through clenched teeth, obviously not wanting to loose his cool.  
  
"He's one of my best friends! I can't lie to him! He'd find out," She said the last part fairly quietly. Will's stare was still boring through her.  
  
"So your friends are your preference over me?" Will asked. No answer. "Answer me, dammit!" he yelled. Lizzie tried to step back, but Will caught her shoulders. Lizzie tried to move away, but Will pinned her painfully against a wall. "You are nothing but a whore," he seethed. Lizzie's breath caught in her throat. Before realizing she was saying it, she was saying something she'd regret.  
  
"You wanna know what? You are an arrogant ass-hole jock who thinks the solar system and everything in it revolve around you."  
  
Will looked away, a smirk played a cross his oh so gorgeous lips.  
  
"No," she said, pushing his face towards hers with her palm. His eyes were flaming with fury. "You really wanna know that I think? I think you use people, then hurt them for your own sick amusement. Or that's what you tell your friends after you've seduced the poor girl. But want to know why you really do that? Huh? To mask your own insecurities about yourself. And don't think I don't know this. Your going to pretend to not care, but the second you sit your lazy butt down in the car, my words are going to ring in your ears. Not because conscience. Nah, I don't think you have something. You'll hear me because I found out your secret. I hit a nerve," she spat with utter disgust. Will looked like he was ready to kill. So did Lizzie. "So, come on. You think you're Mr. Tough? Lets see if you can hit me now."  
  
She waited for a few moments, then seeing Will's limbs go weak.  
  
"That's what I thought," she said, beginning to walk out.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Adam walked alone in the downstairs corridor, biting his tongue to restrain from calling out what he was thinking.  
  
"What a b*t*h," he thought to himself. She left him. He told her more than what he had ever told ayone before. And she left him. In his fury, Adam swung his arm back and jammed it into a locker as hard as he possibly could.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a shatter run up from his hand to his elbow.  
  
He had broken his arm.  
  
"Damn you, Lizzie McGuire," he said.  
  
A/N: whoa there tiger...its been a while...time to get this train 'a' rollin. LoL, I'm such a loser. If you love me review...you know, nice lil button rite down there somewhere. [points to review button with puppy pout on face] 


	24. The Mistake

Disclaimer: You think an episode of Lizzie McGuire could be this good?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, Wednesday, but I couldn't due to a terrible loss to my school. Yesterday, a 16-year-old girl I knew from my school, got into a horrible car accident, and died. I've always heard of those things happening on the news, but when it happens to you, it kind of makes you think. To all of my readers: Thank you for reading, and if you love someone, don't take anything for granted. If you love them, tell them before it is all too late. And don't get into fights with your friends over petty things. If you do, apologize. And if you don't, think about what life would be like without them there everyday. Just last Friday I saw the girl in the bathroom, and I didn't say hi. It's now I wish I just had said hi. I wrote this A/N after I wrote the chapter, and I can't believe I used such an awful example to use in my story, before I knew what had happened.  
  
On with the story  
  
The Mistake  
  
Raindrops doused Adam violently as he stalked angrily through the parking lot. He had to leave this school. Go somewhere. Do something about his arm, which was swaying lifelessly behind him. He frantically ran to a truck, and opened the driver's door.  
  
His unbroken hand shaking, he ripped the cover to the ignition off, which wasn't an easy task. Seeing all color wires, he grabbed the two that stuck out in his memory, and pulled them. His heart clenched, and unclenched as the engine started, and the lights to the truck went on.  
  
Not knowing what to do with his broken arm, he put his foot on the gas and began steering on the slippery roads with one arm. The windshield wipers were working, but barely.  
  
"Damn, coming down hard, isn't it?" he thought to himself. Not knowing what the heck he was doing, he tried to look in his rear-view mirror to see if anyone was behind him. Like a cop. "Wouldn't that be great," he said aloud. "Getting caught driving a stolen car, underage." He sighed through his nose, and steadied his view to the road ahead of him. It was straight, and there was no on-coming traffic. Making sure he had enough time, he reached over to the glove compartment to find the car owners registration. Soon after, he felt the car sway to the right.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo dug his lack of nails into his palms, and marched up to door that Will had grabbed Lizzie through.  
  
"That selfish little," Gordo mumbled before he heard a loud slam. "What the heck was that?" he thought. Leaning closer to the door, he thought that Will was in there, bossing Lizzie around. But when he heard Lizzie, sounding confident, his heart grew three sizes bigger. He stepped back, his eyes glittering with admiration. He heard the room in front of him grow silent, and he heard footsteps to the door. Lizzie opened the door, her face stained with tears. She didn't notice Gordo there with the Cheshire Cat's grin played across his thin lips.  
  
  
  
The door swung open again, and there was Will, looking defeated. His glare swept over Lizzie, then moved to Gordo. It stayed there. Lizzie's glare followed his. Her eyes landed on Gordo, and her heart warmed. The person she needed the most was there. Finally.  
  
Looking over at Will again, he was staring from the floor, and back to Gordo. He cleared his throat, and they both looked up at him. Will looked Lizzie in the eyes, after averting his eyes from Gordo.  
  
"He loves you Lizzie. He really does," Will said. Gordo looked in between Will, who looked serious, and Lizzie, who looked confused.  
  
Then, Will rounded on Gordo. He laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, and whispered so only he could hear, "Take good care of her, man."  
  
And he walked off.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Will walked back out into the rain, feeling more released than he ever had before. His knee was still bothering him, but that was the price you pay for wanted to be a good football player.  
  
Will stopped and shoved his large hands into his pockets. He thought of what an idiot he had been to Lizzie, those times. He had never intentionally hurt her. Or the other girls. It was just something that came along with the job. That's why he could never, ever, truly fall in love with someone. She would be torn away, like all the rest.  
  
"Damn steroids," he said aloud, assuring himself it would be all right. Including the pain in his knee where the drug had been injected earlier that day.  
  
Looking around the parking lot, he realized something that irked him.  
  
"Where the hell is my truck?"  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Adam staggered out of the banged up Toyota truck. Steam was hissing out of the front, and bark from the tree was imbedded in the bumper.  
  
One solitary person ran from across the road. He was yelling, "Son, are you alright?"  
  
Adam looked up to see his father staring back at him, worry in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I broke my other arm- -" Adam said, before fainting in his fathers arms.  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo, holding her forearm in her palm. Had Will been right about Gordo loving her? And what had he been whispering about. Gordo was fidgeting with the collar of his shirt, until he finally turned on her.  
  
"I think I'm going outside...to think," he added softly. Before Lizzie could stop him, he turned on his heel, and walked alone out the door.  
  
Lizzie was combusting inside. She needed to know. She had to know the truth. So, he bit the bullet, sucked it up, and ran after him.  
  
Once she was out the door, the rain pouring over her, she called out.  
  
"Gordo!" he turned around, and cocked his eyebrows. "I need to know."  
  
"Need to know what, Lizzie?" Gordo asked. He swallowed hard, and his Adams apple stuck out in his nervousness.  
  
  
  
She took a step closer to him. They were a few feet apart. "If you love me," she said softly, never dropping his gaze.  
  
  
  
A/N: I believe a few of you will be anxious to read the next chapter... 


	25. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: Have you not been paying attention for the past 24 chapters?  
  
A/N: It's the chapter you people have been waiting, and BEGGING for! LOL. This chap is going to have a song written through out it, using [ ] ( those thingies. The song is Mandy Moore, 'When I Talk To You'.  
  
  
  
I Think I Love You  
  
  
  
The rain poured on Lizzie's face. Her heart pounded, as she watched Gordo in anticipation. He was wringing his hands in front of him. "Oh please, oh please," Lizzie thought, begging with her conscience. Gordo began pacing. A nerve struck Lizzie in her heart. Not good, very not good.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Lizzie. I don't know when it comes to you," he said flatly, staring her dead on, the rain splashing his creamy skin. Lizzie looked in horror.  
  
"What don't you know?" She almost cried out. She blinked back the tears, which were pouring down her face, although the immense rain was masking them.  
  
Gordo sighed through his nose. He looked at her. "I need to know what happened to you. You changed this year, Lizzie."  
  
[Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend]  
  
  
  
"I haven't changed, Gordo. I'm still the same," Lizzie said, bewildered by her friends comments.  
  
"What made you act the way you did this September? Why did you act so different around me?" Gordo was looking at her, like an adult would a small child, enable to comprehend.  
  
Lizzie shuffled her feet around in the puddle she was standing in. She sighed heavily. Could she tell him the truth? After everything, could she?  
  
[Where'd it go?  
  
Do you know?  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter]  
  
  
  
"I couldn't stand you being with someone," she said quietly, to her feet. "Especially someone other than me." Gordo looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She took that as a reason to go on. "I had a gut feeling we were meant to be, you know. Like a gut instinct. You have to follow it, so I followed what my heart told me to do."  
  
"And that was..."  
  
"I tried to break you and Julia up, by um, trying to get you to cheat on her," Lizzie said, quieter than ever. Gordo's eyes blazed at her.  
  
"You what?!?" he spat. She looked at him, tears streaming continuously down her face.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do, Gord-"  
  
"Couldn't you have told me? You know, NOT try to ruin my LIFE?" He yelled, unnecessarily loudly.  
  
['Cause when I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk  
  
When I talk to you]  
  
  
  
Lizzie's heart was wrenching apart. He wasn't even listening to her. He never would, she had realized that. The vein in his neck was throbbing, and his face was red, and wet with rain.  
  
"Don't you understand, Gordo?" she said louder, with more confidence. He looked up at her, his eyes set in sharp icy gray slits. "I didn't want to loose you! You have been my best friend forever. I felt I was loosing the first person I have ever lost to a girl you had known for a month! I didn't want to loose the most important thing in my life! I need you here, Gordo. I'm nothing without you," she said to him, her voice rising, as she choked out sobs. "I couldn't bear losing you."  
  
"You already have," he spat.  
  
[There were times  
  
In the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
Us getting old  
  
Do you know  
  
How it feels  
  
I hope that you know that it matters]  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo watched as Lizzie turned into an emotional wreck. It wasn't his fault she screwed up her life. "She tried to ruin mine," he thought. She was crouched over on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She stood up, and hugged her arms around her body.  
  
He watched her in utter-disgust. "I wouldn't call any of those actions heart-felt," he spat, narrowing his glare to hers. Her face scrunched up in pain.  
  
  
  
"How would you know, Gordo?" she cried out.  
  
"You think watching my best friend get abused by the school's biggest ass is a thing I love to watch?" he screeched at her. His head was exploding, he couldn't hold back now. "That's not too attractive!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. Maybe I should have asked my mom to just drown me at birth! Maybe that would be a better convenience to you!" she screamed, turning around. She couldn't face him, not now. She was so confused, and he was confused by her confusion.  
  
  
  
[But when I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you]  
  
  
  
Despite Lizzie's depression, Gordo felt the need to go on. "Do you think having my heart ripped out when I saw you kiss, no, maul a guy you hardly know in an elevator? How is that supposed to make me feel? Warm inside? More like death. I felt you had given up on me. So I gave up on you," he said softly. His eyes were burning. Tears brimmed them, but dared not to escape. He watched as Lizzie turned around slowly. A look of fear plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
[When I try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through to you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk  
  
When I talk to you]  
  
  
  
"You saw that?" She asked softly. Gordo had small tears running down his face by this time. "Yes."  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry if it hurt you. It meant nothing," Lizzie said. Gordo's head shot up.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Want to know why? I thought it was...I thought it was you, OK? I went out with Will in attempt to get over you, because you hated me. Remember? You. Hated. Me. Not the other way around. I could never be the one hating you. You hated me. And you still do!"  
  
Gordo took a daring step forward. Through the rain, he could see the tears dripping off Lizzie's face. She looked beautiful, angelic, even. "I never hated you, Lizzie. I was confused. I never hated you," she stated again.  
  
"But you certainly didn't show it," Lizzie said quickly.  
  
  
  
Before Lizzie could finish, a swirl of emotions trapped her in a tight kiss. Gordo's lips forced themselves onto hers, embracing her in a sweet, soft, yet passionate kiss. They kissed in the rain, expressing their true emotions. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But it only mattered that they were there together.  
  
  
  
A/N: WHOOO HOOO!!!!!  
  
What did you guys think? If I don't get 15 reviews from this one chapter, I wont update for 15 WHOLE DAYS!!!! Sorry, I know its VERY demanding, but I busted my butt trying to pace Lizzie and Gordo's relationship!!! Love, Julia. 


	26. When Happily Ever After Ends

Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself...again?  
  
A/N: I am SOOO sorry for the very long wait. I wrote the chapter, but never got around to posting it. Fan Fiction either wouldn't work, or was too slow, so I'd do other things. Thanx to all the reviewers!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Miranda and Julia walked in back of Kate and Ethan, who were both looking very stupid. Kate was biting her lip, and Ethan was staring off into space, again. They were both high, nonetheless. Miranda had stumbled upon them, in one of the bathrooms, with a forgotten joint on the floor, making out in a stall. They all seemed to be embarrassed, except Julia who claimed it was human nature.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where everyone else went," Julia said. She looked around. Gordo, Lizzie and Adam were gone. Miranda noticed too.  
  
  
  
"Well, right now, Lizzie and Gordo hate each other, so they wouldn't be with each other, and Lizzie doesn't know Adam, so she'd get rid of him quickly, trust me. Wait- -Gordo didn't leave the library, right?" Miranda said. Julia nodded.  
  
  
  
They walked to the library, using their 2 flashlights, and opened the doors. It was hard to use two tiny flashlights to light up such a big place. They decided to yell. Just as they were about to scream his name at once, the lights surged back on. The library was deserted.  
  
  
  
"Where could he have gone? I mean, he had no light that we know of, and Gordo is terrified of dark," Miranda said, immediately clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
Everyone around her began to laugh. In the distance, Miranda could hear a siren wailing. "What the," she thought, turning to the huge block of windows in front of them. She saw an ambulance, fire truck, and two cop cars speeding, then slowing down to a stop, less than a mile away from the school.  
  
  
  
"Come on," she said to the others, who were just as interested as her.  
  
  
  
The gang rang as fast as they could outside, hoping not to slip on the wet pavement. On their left, they saw a tall muscular figure sprinting to the accident scene as well, and to their right, a guy and a girl running hand in hand in the same direction. Miranda realized who everyone was, Will, was running alone. But why one earth would Gordo be pulling Lizzie by her hand?  
  
They all reached each other and kept running, crossing their fingers that the accident didn't involve someone they knew. Getting closer, they saw the mangled truck. Then they heard a gasp.  
  
  
  
"Will, that's your truck!" Lizzie yelled. Will stepped forward, and yelled.  
  
  
  
"Dammit! That's my truck!"  
  
  
  
Everyone ignored as they listened to the EMT's talking to each other. They were yelling across area's and they could make out every word they said.  
  
  
  
One EMT to the far right asked, "He's not dead is he?"  
  
  
  
"No," another one answered. "He's just knocked out. He has a hand and leg injury though. I don't know about head. If he collapsed, he must have had some head injury, either that or massive shock."  
  
  
  
"What's his name?" Asked the EMT scribbling down his information.  
  
  
  
"Adam Dunn," A man standing next to the truck answered. He wasn't wearing a uniform, just a vacant expression. He was tall with glasses, and was carrying a small briefcase, and the boy's backpack. Once the name was said, Julia and Lizzie went silent. They looked at each other for a second, just before Julia stumbled and lost her balance. Landing in Ethan's arms, she gave him a smug smile, and shrug out of his arms.  
  
  
  
Tears clouded over in her eyes as more cars pulled around the scene of the accident.  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie sat in her bed, doodling in her math notebook. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Her and Gordo loved each other. And it took them that long to figure it out, but they were in love, no doubt about it.  
  
  
  
Lizzie heard a knock at her front door, but then she heard her mom answer it. "Probably someone for Matt," she thought. She looked out the window, the rain was still pouring, and her heart was still combusting. What would she do when Gordo asked to 'talk' about it. He always needed to talk about something, but that was merely one aspect that made Lizzie love him more. "If it's possible," she thought. Smiling, she leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes, and began replaying the incident, after the elevator. Quickly, Lizzie's thoughts were ruined by her mother yelling for her.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, someone is here to see you," her mother said. Lizzie hopped out of her bed, her hair in a wet ponytail. Descending the staircase, Lizzie saw who awaited her, and her heart skipped a beat. Gordo was waiting for her at the foot of her staircase, his curly locks glistening with small droplets of rain.  
  
  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
  
  
"Hey," he said. Hey...hey? After that afternoon all the guy could muster was a simple 'hey'? What am I going to do with him?  
  
  
  
"Hi," I said shyly. What the heck! Why am I being shy? This is Gordo here...you know, kid you ate paste with? "Do you wanna go upstairs?"  
  
  
  
He nodded and we walked up the stairs. Going into my room, I noticed the box of all the discarded items that reminded me of Gordo and Miranda. The box was sitting there, waiting to be seen by Gordo, so he could storm out. I walked quickly near my closet, and kicked the box into it, slamming the door.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" he asked. He wasn't making this any easier on me. I had to think of something...  
  
  
  
"Um, my mom bought me some new...underwear!" I said. Lousy recovery, but judging by the look on his face, he is pleasantly uninterested. Now, the 'lets talk' segment.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, I think we should talk about, you know, what happened today." Ooh, I knew that was coming. What do I say, what do I say?!? Um...be cool, try not to sound so...you!  
  
  
  
"Yeah," I squeaked out. Good going, dofus. Might as well were the dunce cap...  
  
  
  
A/N: Not too much of a cliffie there, but who cares  
  
Its REALLY late right now, you know, like, 2 in the morning late, well, then actually it would be early in the morning. This is literally the butt crack of dawn... Happy New Year 


	27. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Only...um...the plot of my story?  
  
A/N: Whoa, this has been A LONG time since I last updated. This chap. mite not be too long, but oh well. It only has to do with Lizzie and Gordo. But next chapter...dun dun dun! Secrets revealed...  
  
  
  
  
  
The Talk  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie glanced around her room nervously, and then back at Gordo. Her heart skipped a beat. A long one too. 'Why the heck am I so nervous?' she asked herself, as a long awkward pause went by.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lizzie asked. 'Stupid question,' she thought. Gordo looked at her, as serious as ever.  
  
  
  
"I really want this to work, Liz," he said, looking at his feet. His curls sprung out of place, as his head moved back up, to stare back at Lizzie. Her stomach flopped around uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
"Me too, Gordo. Me too," she said, looking at him. She pretended to scratch her arm, although it just made her seem more awkward. That made Gordo smile. But the smile dropped soon. 'Not good...' Lizzie thought, her senses becoming more alert.  
  
  
  
"I really need to know where I stand. You know, compared with that guy, and Will."  
  
  
  
Lizzie's heart took a sky dive, and fell flat onto sharp jagged rocks. What, did he not trust her? Either that or did he have heavily impaired hearing, because she was sure that everything she said that afternoon was perfectly true.  
  
  
  
"You know about all that Gordo," Lizzie said, her voice losing intensity. He looked at her, no smile.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, answer my question," Gordo said, very seriously. He didn't even have the utt-most look of happiness on his face.  
  
  
  
"With Will, well, that was kind of, getting you back or whatever. You know, regaining my strength and dignity after the whole mall thing," Lizzie said. She looked at Gordo, who looked like he was feeling guilty. He was opening his mouth to say something, most likely his apologies, but Lizzie cut him off. "I know, Gordo. I know. I need to say this now though. And with Adam, that was seriously a moment of weakness. I am horrified of elevators, and I couldn't bear to be in there, not with someone I didn't trust. So I thought of you, someone I trust with all my heart, even though I knew you were mad at me. So, while he was talking, I heard you talking, you comforting me. So when I was kissing Adam, it actually felt like I was kissing you. I know, it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me, Gordo."  
  
  
  
Lizzie stared at Gordo longingly as he nodded his head, and as he stroked his chin. He heart was pummeling into the ground, she was so anxious for him to say something. Anything at all, because the silence was like a dagger to the heart for her.  
  
  
  
"I believe you. Because I know you, and I know that I can trust you, and that makes me believe everything you just said was true. Plus, I want to believe you, so badly," Gordo said, his voice somewhat cracking, sounding like a pre-pubescent boy. But how come it was moments like those, where she knew a 'but' was coming along. "But," he said, as Lizzie's heart ricocheted of a wall and shot into the blender. "But, I'm worried about some things."  
  
  
  
Lizzie wringed her hands together. This couldn't be good, under no circumstances could this be good. "Um...what kinds of things?" Lizzie asked. She was hoping they weren't over before they had even begun.  
  
  
  
"What if something happens, something that you're ashamed or afraid to tell me? What are we going to do about that type of stuff? Because right now, the way I feel about you, is supported mostly on trust, and I don't know what would happen if that would be broken."  
  
  
  
"Gordo, we don't have to worry about that, I mean, I can tell you everything. Can't you?"  
  
  
  
"It seems that way now," he said, trailing off a little.  
  
  
  
"What, do you mean by that? Do you think I'm dishonest?" Lizzie asked quietly, not wanting an answer. Gordo looked at her, his eyes empty.  
  
  
  
"No, never would I say that. What I meant was what if something happens that you want to tell me, but can't get the words to say, and you put it off, and you never tell me, and I find it out some other way."  
  
  
  
"What, are you making me the bad guy now? You always have to be the victim?" Lizzie asked, her temper rising slightly. Was she imperfect this year, or what?  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," he said slowly, through clenched teeth. Lizzie nodded. "I meant, on both of our cases, what would happen if that did happen? Knowing me, I'd blow it out of proportion, and you'd get upset, and it would be a huge mess. I want to know if I can trust you to come to me, with anything."  
  
  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Gordo, you can trust me."  
  
  
  
"So I can trust you, we can trust each other. With everything?" he asked. She nodded. Then a light bulb went off in her brain. Set back to the day of Ethan's party. Her heart sped up, and she was feeling nauseous.  
  
  
  
"Gordo?" she asked. He looked up. "You know how you said we should tell each other everything?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"Well, this has kind of been bothering me for a while, but remember back to Ethan's party? You told me something like, "Julia wouldn't do that to me after all we've been through." Uh, what did you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
Gordo's heart sped up, and lurched uncomfortably forward. Hell would freeze over before he could tell her that.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review for Julia!!! puppy dog eyes please? 


	28. Important AN

**A/N:** BOY! Have i been a bad author recently, or _what_??!!?? I haven't updated in forever.........and ever.........but this isn't an update. People are probably thinking.........oh, too bad about Julia. I think she died, lol. I didn't die. More like my writing skill has. But, I blame it on school. I have a pretty darn rough scehuele right now, and I'm fighting for my life to maintain my honors average. So.........I ** PROMISE ** that once my school work dies down a bit, I'll be able to manage my story a lot better than it has been!! 

Love, 

Julia 

**TEASERS**

*Lizzie and Gordo so so major deciding.........good, or bad? 

*Miranda and Julia.........friends? 

*Adam gets 'sorted out', or, well, as much as he can. He gets a tutor, Kristy, who is his worst nightmare. Or is she......... 

*Kate and Ethan? Have they moved on to bigger and better things?.........from the broom closet? Find out, in upcoming chapters! 


	29. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lizzie.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Eh…I've noticed I've been a little slow on the whole updating process for this story, and I'm pretty sure that I've gained entry onto many of my readers' hit lists…but…here's a new yet sucky chapter…can I please not be killed? Lol…[laughs nervously and ducks at tomatoes fly at her]…hey! I don't even LIKE tomatoes!!   
  
  
  
  
**Secrets Revealed**  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this has kind of been bothering me for a while, but remember back to Ethan's party? You told me something like, "Julia wouldn't do that to me after all we've been through." Uh, what did you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
  
Gordo's heart sped up, and lurched uncomfortably forward. Hell would freeze over before he could tell her that.  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo intently, waiting for his response. Sweat beads formed at his hairline, threatening to drop.   
  
  
  
  
His eyes darted around her room, looking for an escape route. He felt hopeless, weak even. What had happened to truth, to honesty? The room started to get a tad bit hotter, and the walls began to close in on him.  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Lizzie asked, her eyes set on him, looking very determined. Gordo never noticed how small Lizzie's room had really been…  
  
  
  
  
Her hands were set on her hips, and her eyebrows were lowered in a depressing manner, and her lips slid themselves into an irresistible pout.   
  
  
  
  
Just as Gordo was about to open his mouth, make up some full-blown lie, Lizzie's father burst through the door. Thank god for that man.  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but, Gordo, Jo wants to know if you'll be staying for dinner tonight?" the quirky man with glasses asked. Gordo shot a look between Mr. McGuire and Lizzie.   
  
  
  
  
"Uh, no, thanks. I was actually just leaving…bye, Lizzie," he said, as he brushed past Mr. McGuire and out the door. Mr. McGuire shrugged and left the room.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, that was polite," Lizzie huffed, as she softly sat on her bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - -   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that, Lizzie sat in her dinning room eating dinner with her family, her brother Matt mysteriously gone. Her parents kept giving her looks, those looks. The looks parents give you when they think they know something juicy.  
  
  
  
  
All Lizzie wished is that the looks would stop. Sighing, she pushed her food lifelessly around her plate with her fork. Beef stew wasn't exactly her favorite. Sighing once again, she dropped her fork on the edge of her plate and took a short sip of her ice water.  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, honey, is anything wrong?" her mother asked, concern written on her face. Lizzie looked up and forced a bittersweet smile.  
  
  
  
  
"No, I'm fine. May I be excused?" she asked, looking at her parents, whose looks wouldn't cease.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, OK," her father said, eyeing her more intensely. Rushing quickly upstairs, she closed herself into her room. Leaning against the door, she let out a scream of frustration. Why was Gordo ignoring her? Wasn't _he_ the one who 'wanted' their relationship to actually work? It made the whole ordeal so much more confusing.   
  
  
  
  
"I hate this," she muttered, as she walked over to her dresser and pulled open her pajama drawer. Pulling out Abercrombie shorts and a pink tank top, she quickly changed, and put her hair up into a ponytail.   
  
  
  
  
Turning her sound soother on and closing her door, she opened her window. Hopefully her parents would think she went to bed. Crawling out of the window, she took her favorite book, 'The Perks of being a Wallflower', and sat on her roof beneath the beautiful, twinkling stars.   
  
  
  
  
As she read a couple of pages, she rested her spot on her knee and lay down, staring at the sky. She thought about the main character of the story, and about his problems with life.  
  
  
  
  
"I feel you, Charlie. I feel you," she said to the inanimate book character. Looking back up to the stars, she felt warmth and security. When she was younger, she used to climb out her window and stargaze when there was something bothering her. She hadn't done it in years - she thought herself too old for such 'childish therapeutic remedies'. But that night, she had felt something within her, something she hadn't felt in years. The desire to be alone.   
  
  
  
  
That night it seemed like nothing would ever go her way. She had Gordo, she had him finally, but then he walked away, for some unknown reason. But in the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong. Something had happened with Julia. Something Gordo obviously didn't feel like sharing with her.   
  
  
  
  
And for Gordo not to want to tell her, it had to be big. But, what on earth could Gordo have done that he would be willing to hide from her, after they had promised no lies…? 


End file.
